Ask Us Anything
by g.C.l.C.d
Summary: Trixie, Dipper, and Mabel are awnsering questions!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I'm starting an ask story for my OC Trixie, Dipper, and Mabel.  
Here are the rules.  
questions about anything that involves rule 34 in any way. If I get anything like that it will be ignored.  
2.I will have other GF characters on here but I don't want anyone trying to tell them that Trixies a fairy.  
I find inappropriate will be ignored as well.

So now you can start asking questions! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie: *walks into Dipper and Mabels room* Hey guys, I found a new spell that contacts to other dimensions!  
Dipper: Really?  
Mabel: Cool!  
Trixie: You want to try it? We can awnser questions that people ask.  
Mabel: Heck ya! Sounds like fun!  
Dipper: Sure, why not.

Adventuretimegirl443 asked: Trixie; if Dipper died, what would you do?

Trixie: If Dipper d-d-died? *clears throat* That won't happen. He still has a future ahead of him...but if he was murdered or something I-I- *cheeks turn pink and bites lip* Mmmf.  
Dipper: *places hand on Trixies shoulder* Calm down Trixie, I'm still here. Lets move on before she starts hyperventilating.  
Mabel: Well this is starting out well. Next question!

Adventuretimegirl443 asked: Trixie, who's you best friend?

Trixie: Dipper and Mabel, I can't pick which one I like more. Dipper is kind, funny, and it's extreamly funny when he freaks out.  
Dipper: HEY!  
Trixie: Mabel is fun, funny, and she acts like she's having a sugar rush. Everyday.  
Mabel: *pumps fist in the air* SUGAR!  
Trixie: Either way I love them both, so why should I choose just one?  
Dipper: Hey, I'll be right back. You guys can keep answering questions while I'm gone. *leaves*  
Mabel: Okay bro.

gravityfaller302 asked: Trixie, why do you have a crush on Dipper?(I'm just wondering :P)

Trixie: *turns hot pink*  
Mabel: Hahahahahahaha! I'm so loving this question!  
Trixie: Shut up Mabel. The reason I like him? He'ssupersweet,Icanalwaysopenuptohim,andhe'salwaysthereformewhenIneedas houldertocryon! *Deep breath* There, happy?  
Mabel: I didn't understand any of that.

CrazyEnchancerdirectionergir l8 asked: Trixie, What do you like about Dipper? Just wondering... ;)

Trixie: He's smart, and kind, and *starts rambling*  
Mabel: To sum it up, she like everything about him.  
Dipper: *comes back with a glass of water* What did I miss?  
Mabel: We-  
Trixie: *slaps hand over Mabels mouth* Nothing, just a few small questions...YUCK! Mabel, don't lick my hand!

BlackRose556 asked: Question for Trixie: Do you have a crush on Dipper? (must awnser with Dipper in room)  
Question for Dipper: Do you realize that Wendy doesn't like you that way?  
Question for Mabel: Would you rather kiss Dipper on the lips, or make out with Gideon for 2 minutes?

Trixie: *turns pink* Nononononono! No crush, no crush at all!  
Dipper: How would you know? It's not like you know her, you're in another dimension.  
Mabel: I rather kiss Dipper. I'm not getting my lips near that little troll.  
Trixie: I think that's enough questions for now, I'm starting to over heat from blushing.  
Dipper: Good idea.  
Mabel: Aaaaaw, I want to do more.

Everyone can still put questions in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie: Okay, question time again.

Adventuretimegirl443 asked: Hey Trixie, if Dipper would ask you on a date what would you do? Also, Trixie,  
what if I told you Dipper thinks you're pretty?

Dipper: actually, we've been through that already. Trixie's still pretty ticked off at me.  
Mabel: I thought you apologised?  
Trixie: He did. But that doesn't mean I can't be a little mad about it...Wait, you think I'm pretty?  
Dipper: *turns pink* Well, haha, you see, I um. Of corse you're pretty, b-but I um, NEXT QUESTION!  
Mabel: Hehe.  
Trixie: *Thinking to herself* He thinks I'm pretty! Squeeee!

Guest asked: Mabel would you like Gideon if he was a cute vampire?

Mabel: As tempting as that is, my awnser would still be no. Vampire or not, I don't like people who try to cut off my brothers tounge with a sheep shear.  
Trixie: That weirdo is locoa in the cocoa.

BlackRose556 asked: Question for Trixie: Are you able to use a spell to make someone fall in love with someone else? *hint hint*  
Question for Dipper: Would you rather have Wendy tell you she hates you, or kiss Gideon?  
Question for Mabel: Would you rather get married to Robbie or Gideon?

Trixie: *Not impressed* Magic doesn't work that way, and if it did then I wouldn't touch that spell. Not only is that wrong but the person wouldn't truely love me back, the would just THINK they do.  
Dipper: Uuuuum, I'm not sure how to awnser this. It would hurt like crazy if Wendy said that to me personally, and kissing Gideon? I can't even describe how wrong that is.  
Mabel: I rather marrie Robbie. I'm not marring that nutcase in a billion fairy years.  
Trixie: And that's a REALLYYY long time.

Allie cat asked: This is for Trixie and Mabel, If you could get rid of some one without any one finding out who would it be? Gideon, Robbie, Pacifica or Wendy.

Trixie: Why would we want to get rid of Robbie and Wendy? Robbie may be a jerk but he never did anything TO bad.  
Mabel: Gideon tried to take over the Mystery Shack and he tried to kill Dipper. Pacifica humiliated me a lot but I wouldn't want to do anything horrible to her.  
Trixie: And Wendy's our friend. We wouldn't want anything to happen to her.  
Mabel: So our awnser is Gideon.

Mel asked: For Mabel: WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOMELY FUNNY? XD

Mabel: Silly Mel, I was born that way.

MarshakkFromAT55 asked: my question is for Trixie and it is, Do you know what mistletoe is, and if so who would you want to kiss under it? *Dipper stays in room*

Trixie: What's a mistletoe, and what does it have to do with kissing?  
Mabel: It-  
Dipper: NOTHING! It's nothing.  
Trixie: Okaaay.

DolphinGurl asked: I have a question for Dipper; do you like Trixie, as in like-like?

Dipper: She's my friend, and I wouldn't want to change that.  
Trixie: And if he did it wouldn't end well since I'm waaaaaaaaay older then him.

Guest asked: Mabel: Do you like tacos?  
Dipper: Can I have a taco?  
Trixie: When will you tell Dipper you like him?

Mabel: Tacos are okay.  
Dipper: We don't have any tacos, and I already know Trixie likes me.  
Trixie: *turns pink* say wha?  
Dipper: As a friend of course.  
Mabel: *slaps forehead*  
Trixie: *sigh* Men.  
Dipper: What? What did I say?  
Trixie: I think that's enough questions for now.  
Dipper: Really, What did I say?


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie: Ready guys?  
Dipper/Mabel: Yup.

TheBigZ1 asked: Mabel: if it was life or death, would you choose Dipper, or Trixie?  
Dipper: what would you do if both the girls died. AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT! Partially of course.  
Trixie: what would you say, if Dipper and Mabel found a way to stay alive as long as you

Mabel: What kind of question is that?!  
Trixie: I can awnser that for her, she would choose Dipper because I told her to. They have a lot more to live for then I do.  
Dipper: I would be devastated if they died because of me. If I couldn't protect my only sister and one of my friends then I couldn't live with myself.  
Trixie: It would be nice if they could live as long as me, and I would be speechless with joy, but I wouldn't want them to out live their family.

TheLPSDragon asked: DIPPER: ARE YOU A BRONY?  
Trixie: When are you gonna kill Gideon?  
Mabel: Can I have a sweater from you?

Dipper: I'm not a brony Mabel: Then why do you have a Twilight Sparkle action figure?  
Dipper: *turns pink* T-that's not mine.  
Trixie: I'm NOT a murderer. I may hate Gideon but I wouldn't kill him.  
Mabel: Sure! I'd love to make you a sweater!

TheBigZ1 asked: Girls: What would you do if you found out Pacifica and Dipper were dating, and discovered Pacifica was only going to break his heart?  
Dipper: What would you do if you found out the same thing was going to happen to one of the girls.

Trixie: I'd turn her into a toad and feed her to the Gobblewonker.  
Mabel: I would T.P. her house first. Then let Trixie do her thing.  
Dipper: If it happened either of them I would beat the guy to a pulp-  
Trixie:*cough* vise versa *cough*  
Dipper: -then I would comfort them till they feel better.  
Mabel: Aaaaw, GROUP HUG!  
*Trixie and Mabel hug Dipper*  
Dipper: Haha, okay okay.  
CrazyEnchancerdirectionergir l8 asked: Question for Dipper: Why are you so adorable? ;)

Dipper: I'M NOT ADORABLE!  
Trixie/Mabel: *starts laughing uncontrollably*  
Dipper: Oh shut up! I'm not adorable, I'm manly as heck!  
Trixie: Sure Dipstick, believe what you want to believe.

BlackRose556 asked: Question for Mabel: Is there anyone you have a crush on?  
Question for Dipper: When will you stop being clueless about the fact that Trixie has a crush on you?  
Question for Trixie: Are you ever gonna tell Dipper that you like him more then a friend? *Dipper stays in room*

Mabel: I did see this cute dude in the gift shop a few days ago.  
Dipper: Wait what?  
Trixie: *eyes turn blue* I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON DIPPER!  
*BOOM*  
Mabel: *runs out of the room and comes back* Trixie just blew up the bathroom sink.  
Dipper: Are you feeling okay Trixie? Your eyes are changing color again.  
Trixie: PEACHY! *stomps out of the room*  
Dipper: Okay, um, next question.

Allie cat asked: This is for everyone. Do you think Gideons hair is a wig? (I myself is tempted to try to pull it to see for myself)

Dipper: It's not a wig.  
Mabel: We know that for a fact.

guest asked: For Dipper: What would you do if you had the most powerful device in the universe! The onmitrix.

Dipper: What the heck is an onmitrix?  
Mabel: It's that weird alien watch from that T.V. show.  
Dipper: Oh, I wouldn't really do much unless it involved me some how.

Anon asked: How Does Trixie blow off steam?

Mabel: Actually...  
Dipper: She lets it build up and up and up untill-  
*BOOM*  
Trixie: AAAGH! SON OF A MOTHER!  
Dipper: -drinks, water fountains, anything nonliving that's made of water blows up.  
Mabel: Mabey we should go check on her before she destroys the house.  
Dipper: Good idea, that's enough questions for today.


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper: Okay, we got Trixie to calm down so are we ready to answer questions?  
Mabel: YUP!  
Trixie: Fine.

Allie cat asked: This is for all of you(random question) What is favorite flavor pie?

Mabel: Coconut cream.  
Dipper: pumpkin.  
Trixie: Blueberry.

justsomeotherguy asked: Trixie: Have you ever considered taking a course in anger management?

Trixie: *eyes turn blue* ARE YOU SAYING I HAVE ANGER ISSUES?!  
Dipper: Trixie, remember what I told you.  
Trixie: Right, right. One two three for five six seven eight nine ten. Okay, I'm good.  
Mabel: Since her magic gets a little touchy when she gets mad she can't take anger management. So Dipper and I help out with that.

MarshallFromAT55 asked: Trixie: What would U do if Dipper got in a Car crash?  
Dipper: What would U do if Trixie died?  
Mabel: What would you do if Gideon fell in love with Dipper?

Trixie: Flip out, have a heart attack, then see if he's okay.  
Dipper: I...I'm not sure. Trixie is my friend and if she died, I don't know what I would do.  
Trixie: Aaaaw, Dipstick.  
Mabel: First I would freeze from shock then laugh my braces off.  
Dipper: Oh hardy har har.

DolphinGurl asked: I have question for Dipper; what would you do if Mabel went missing

Dipper: Go to look for her nonstop till I find her.  
Trixie: And I would help of course. Even if Dipper likes it or not!

TheLPSDragon asked: Okay, Dipper: Are you a RainbowDash or Dj Pon-3 (Vinyl Scratch) fan?  
Trixie: Can you turn Gideon AND Pacifica into little baby toads?  
Mabel: I have a sexy vampire for you, now answer this; have you noticed this cat? *points at cat*

Dipper: *mutters* Rainbow Dash. Vinyl is Mabels favorite.  
Trixie: Yes I am capable of doing that.  
Mabel: I haven't noticed the cat but can I have the vampire?  
TheBigZ1 asked: All three: if you all became a band and could play any instrument, what would it be, and what would youre name be.  
Trixie: what would happen if Dipper was kidnapped, and everyone thought he was dead, including Mabel, but you knew where he was. The only problem? There is a high chance neither of you will make it back.  
Mabel: Same question, only it's switched, Trixie thinks he's dead, and you know where he is.

Trixie: I'd play guitar and sing.  
Dipper: Probably the drums Mabel: LEAD SINGER! We would be called the MYSTERY TWINS!  
Trixie: I would look for him and bring him back home safely, even if it it ment me loosing my life. Besides, it's pretty hard to kill a fairy.  
Mabel: I'd do the same thing. Minus the whole fairy thing.

Gravityfaller302 asked: Question for everyone:CAN I HAVE A HUG? :D Mabel/Trixie: SURE!  
Dipper: Um, okay.

BlackRose556 asked: Question for Dipper: How do you not understand that Trixie likes you MORE THEN A FRIEND?  
Question for Mabel: What would you do if Dipper was in a coma?  
Question for Trixie: What would you do if I told you that Dipper sleeps with a picture of you? *creepy smile*

Dipper: Wait what?  
Trixie: They're saying that I see you as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Dipper: Oh.  
Mabel: I would stay by his side no matter what.  
Trixie: And the last one...uuum.  
Dipper: I don't do that, I swear.  
Trixie: Okay then. How about we stop for today?  
Dipper: Sure. We have to go anyway.  
Mabel: See ya Trixie!  
*Dipper and Mabel leave*  
Trixie: Now that they're gone. People, I really appreciate what you're trying to do but please, just please stop. I care for Dipper with all my heart but...I'm 1200 years old, and he's 12. I already lost my mother so I don't want to loose someone I really care about again. Thanks anyway. Bye everyone...


	6. Chapter 6 Authors note (please read)

Author: Okay so, someone gave me a tip about some problems other ask storys are having so I would like to ask everyone to send me a private message from now on if you have a question for my story. Thank you. 3


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie: Question time again.

Alpha Omega asked: Everyone: Do you guys play call of duty together?

Dipper: No Mabel: Nope Trixie: No really.

Guest asked: For everyone: Have you gone to the Philippines yet? Please look it up. And do you guys know what Pinescest is? *shivers* Don't look it up. Its HORRIBLE

Trixie: I can't leave Gravity Falls without permission from my Grandmother. Or else my magic will get very weak.  
Dipper: No, we don't know what Pinescest is.

Guest asked: :I, Timothus Utbetcht Orias Vismolopebejfd Royal Field Marshal and Doctor of the Overland Empire, Ruler of All Lands, Seas, and Skies, Uncrowned King of The Lands Far Below, have a question for both Trixie and Mabel: What would happen if Dipper was dying of a horrible fever, and there was no cure?

Trixie: That's easy. I would use my pure magic.  
Dipper: But wouldn't that hurt?  
Trixie: Not sure if it would hurt. Though I rather give up my powers then for you to die young.  
Dipper: Aw, thanks.

Adventuretimegirl443 asked: Hey Dipper, *laughs* how's it goin', brony? *starts laughing like crazy*  
Dipper: *not impressed*  
Trixie/Mabel: *giggle*  
Dipper: Don't you dare laugh.

M.T Mystery Twins asked: Question for Dipper: Why are you so cute and likeable?  
Question for Mabel: Why did you even get with Norman hes dark and wierd and your Light and Sweet?

Dipper: I'm NOT cute, and I guess people just like me for who I am.  
Mabel: I was young and in love, give me a break.

SmileDipGal612 asked: For Trixie: Have you ever fallen in love with anyone else?*wink* How do you like the 21st century? What is your favorite song?  
For Dipper: What is the worst present you've ever gotten? What would Wendy have to do for you to fall out of love with her? What would Trixie have to do to get you to fall in love with her?*all must be in the room*  
For Mabel: Did you have any other hallucinations with the Smile Dip? Would you have it again?*holds out Smile Dip* What is your favorite sweater?  
All: What really ticks you off? If you could have any super power what would it be?

Trixie: There aren't a lot of men in my dimension so no. The 21st century is awesome though. My favorite song is make a move by icon for hire.  
Dipper: Worst present is when Mabel put a rubber snake in my bed. I guess if Wendy did something really nasty to me, or Mabel and Trixie then I would fell awkward around her and not want to be around her. And that last one...Um, well me and her are just friends. But she's perfect the way she is.  
Trixie: *blushes*  
Mabel: EVIL! I never had anymore hallucinations but keep that stuff away from me! Oh, and I can't pick just ONE sweeter.  
Trixie: Bullys and jerks tick me off.  
Mabel: People who don't like my sweaters.  
Dipper: when someone calls me cute or adorable, and a for a super power I would have mind reading powers.  
Mabel: Walk through walls!  
Trixie: well, I can fly, use magic, I'm five times stronger then these two, and it's really hard for me to get injured. What other super powers do I really need?

BlaskRose556 asked: Question for Dipper: What is your favorite color?  
Question for Mabel: Dipper is in a coma, and a mysterious force says that either you kill yourself and he wakes up from his coma and lives, or you don't kill yourself and he dies in his coma. What do you do?  
Question for Trixie: I have some information for you. I know a spell that could make you human. You will be turned any desired age, and will die just like a human would. If I give you the spell, would you use it to become human, and Dipper and Mabel's age?

Dipper: I like the color orange

Mabel: These questions get weirder and weirder. That's like a lose lose situation, if I die Dipper lives, if Dipper dies I live. I'm really not sure how to awnser this.  
Trixie: I-I...That's to good to be true. But the only way a fairy can become human is when they lose all their pure magic, and that's an extremely high change of dying in seconds or becoming dangerously sick and then die. It's like a 5% chance that I won't die instantly. And there's only ONE fairy in history that was able to live as a human.

TheLPSDragon asked: This is for Dipper: Do you sleep with that Twilight Sparkle model?  
Also for Trixie: Have you met the twins twin sister Raven? *waves* "Hi. I'm goth."  
-Raven Pines

Dipper: No I don't.  
Mabel: He hides it in his backpack for good luck,  
Dipper: SERIOSLY MABEL?!  
Trixie: You guys have a goth sister?  
Mabel: Not that I know of.  
Dipper: We're not triplets, and we never had a sister named Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

TheBigZi asked: Trixe: Who's the only fairy that's become a human?  
Dipper: Mabel's found a treasure map, leading to the most fabulous treasure a girl could want. Trixie gets caught up in it to, and both of them start to act like jerks. How do you save them?  
Mabel: Do you like Hershey's kisses?  
All: a man walks up to you, and says he will grant each of you one wish, no strings attached, or nasty side effects. What do you wish for

Trixie: She lived a really really really long time ago, at lest in human years. In my time she lived a few fairy years before I was born. She lost her wings while protecting her land from a rampaging dragon and got really sick. But a miracle happened and she recovered, no one knows how though. Sadly, since she was a human she was banished from our world and had to live in this one, I'm actually the only fairy willing to learn about humans. After she was banished no one knows what happened to her.  
Dipper: I would try to get rid of the treasure.  
Mabel: LOOOOVE THEM!  
Dipper: I would wish to be a famous detective.  
Mabel: definitely an endless supply of yarn.  
Trixie: I would wish for...*Blushes* N-never mind.

Adventuretimegirl443 asked: Question for Dipper: are you mad at me? No offense, just being silly, okay?

Dipper: As long as you don't get me mad then no.

TheLPSDragon asked: For Dipper: Have any other My Little Pony models?  
Mabel: Who is best pony? (Raven's is Luna or DJ Pon-3/ Vinyl Scratch)  
Trixie ( not a question: a dare) : I dare you to watch a MLP: FIM episode with Mabel, and force Dipper to buy more my little pony toys... for himself!

Dipper: No, I don't.  
Mabel: It's true, and Pinkie Pie is the best. PARTY CANON!  
Trixie: actually, Mabel got me hooked on the show, and I'm not going to force Dipper to buy things he doesn't want with his hard earned money.

pearlshipper asked: For Dipper and Trixie: Did you know that Robbie stole Dipper's President Key, and that the only way you can get it back is by you two going to his house and beating him up right now?  
For Mabel: ONLY READ THIS AFTER THEY LEAVE! If you could get Dipper and Trixie on a date together without either of them knowing? If so, in this letter is a secret foolproof plan that includes what to do, how to watch the date in secret, who to call, and how to let the readers know exactly what happened. *cough* camera *cough*

Dipper: *pulls out key* It's right here. But I should hide it just in case.  
Trixie: OH! I know a good hiding place.  
*Dipper and Trixie leave*  
Mabel: actually, I promised Trixie I wouldn't mess with her love life...but that doesn't mean I can't mess with Dippers!  
*Dipper and Trixie come back*  
Dipper: What was that sis?  
Mabel: Oh nothing.

Anon asked: Trixie: Can you sing something for us? Something that expresses how you feel for a special person *wink*

Trixie: Me? Sing?  
Mabel: Please? I'd love to hear you sing again!  
Dipper: It might be fun.  
Trixie:...Okay.  
*My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson*  
Trixie: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted Anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me :)And honestly,My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you... Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too,Either way I found out I'm nothing without you 'Cause we belong together now yeah Forever united here somehow yeah You got a piece of me :)And honestly,My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you... Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But I can't let you go yeah... 'Cause we belong together now yeah Forever united here somehow yeah You got a piece of me:)And honestly,My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now yeah Forever united here somehow yeah You got a piece of me:) And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you...  
Mabel: NICE!  
Dipper: Not bad.  
Trixie: *blushes* Thanks guys.  
Dipper: What made you pick that song?  
Trixie: Because it's fun, *mumbles to herself* and I wish I could live my life like that.

Author: sorry this took forever, a little slow on questions.


	9. Chapter 9

pearlshipper asked: Hey Dipper: Did you know that the number 1 book is in the forest in a cave behind a waterfall? Here's a map to find it. Also, you are EPIC! You get your favorite flavor cookie! Mabel: How would you mess with Dipper's love life?

Dipper: there's a number 1 book?  
Trixie: *looks at the map* Um, I've been there and I've never seen a book there.  
Dipper: And thanks for the compliment! I am pretty epic aren't I?  
Trixie: *giggle* Don't flatter yourself.  
Mabel: *whispers* I would mess with it with the power of Mabel.

Guest asked: My dear friends, This is a question for all three, what are your deepest, darkest fears? Your affectionate friend, Screwtape.

Dipper: Zombies probably. Those guys are hard to get rid of.  
Mabel: If all of the yarn in the world disappeared.  
Trixie: If I failed my friends in their time of need.

Guest asked: My Dear Friends, I have a question for you, do you ever feel that Grunkle Stan is hiding something? As if there was a dark secret in your family? An unfortunate incident with your family? Please respond. Your affectionate friend, Screwtape

Dipper:We all have our thoughts about these things but I learned my to jump to conclusions. But I'll keep that in mind.  
Trixie: You are really paranoid dude. You REALLY think Stan's hiding something?  
Dipper: I thought you were hiding something when we meet, and I was right.  
Trixie: Watch it Dipstick.

Guest asked:Question for Trixie, Dipper, and Mabel,Hello again, It is I Timothus Utebchet Orias Vfelsmdejdbed again, I hope that reading my long name wasn't an eyesore was it? I get that alot from thy royal people.

Dipper: It's no problem.  
Mable: No biggy.  
Trixie: Nah, I just think the constant intro is a bit over kill is you ask me. No offence.

M.T. Mystery Twins asked: For Dipper:Why are you so awesome and cute?  
For Mabel: Why did you even date Norman he the complete opposite of you?

Dipper: I'm awesome, not cute.  
Mabel: I said it once and I'll say it again. I was young and in love! Give a girl a break!

M.T. Mystery Twins asked: Dipper:Yes you are don't Deny and Would you become my Bestfriend?  
Trixie:Can you say the letter P without opening your mouth Mabel:Okay do you know the vampire king Marshall Lee?  
Dipper: I'm NOT cute, and I don't even know who you are.  
Trixie: I really doubt I can Mabel: VAMPIRE KING?!  
Trixie: oh boy.  
cinostheheadgehog asked: I have a question for Mabel and dipper, would u date each other if u was not related?

Mabel: EW!  
Dipper: Heck no!  
Trixie: *snort*  
Dipper: You're enjoying this aren't you?  
Trixie: Just a tiny bit.

Anon asked: So Trixie, are you and Mabel BFF's?

Trixie: BFF?  
Mabel: It stands for best friends forever.  
Trixie: Oh, well no.  
Mabel: NO?!  
Trixie: *Puts Mabel in a head lock and noggys her* You're more like an annoying little sister. You talk me into doing crazy things and I love you no matter how mad you make me.  
Mabel: Haha, thanks Trixie.


	10. Chapter 10

CrazyEnchancerdirectionergir l8 asked: Question for all:If you each were SuperHeros, What Superpowers would you have?

Dipper: Didn't we already awnser a question like this before?  
Trixie: Yup, and wouldn't I already be counted as a super hero already?

Guest asked: :Dear three So okay I know Uncle Screwtape is paranoid but his theories have never been wrong before. Anyway Trixie and Mabel how much do really care about Dipper? Screwtape's nephew Wormwood P.S. Timothy's said that he wasn't offended by Trixie's reply. He prefers to be called Tim.

Trixie: I'm glad he's not offended.  
Mabel: I care for my little bro like crazy!  
Dipper: You're 5 minutes older then me! I'm not that much younger then you!  
Trixie: *rubs her arm nervously* How much I care for him? *turns pink* Well, he's always there if I need someone to talk to, he's very kind, and he's my best friend. I care for him very much, *Thinks to herself* (I just wish I could tell him how much I do).

ItzMeCmonster:For Mabel: What would you do if you and fatty ol' Gideon were the last two peoplz on earth. Would you repopulate five years later, or starve with him in a hole. Just askin. Tell Dipper that he is like my bro. I'm dead serious. Dipper, you're my idol.

Mabel: I rather starve in a hole with him then repopulate. *shudder*  
Dipper: And thanks!

ItzMeCmonster:For Trixie: If You played Truth or Dare, what would you dare Dipper to do? Same but only daring Mabel. You must be honest or you'll be fairy grounded.

Trixie: Fairy grounded? *snort* sorry dude but that's not a thing in my world. I would dare Dipstick to do the lamby dance for five minutes strate.  
Dipper: Now is not the time to talk about the lamby dance!  
Trixie: And I would dare Mabel to eat Smile Dip.  
Mabel: EVIL!

Adventuretimegirl443 asked: Marshall Lee the vampire king is single, ya wanna meet him? Though, you better hurry, if this Fiona girl breaks up with her boyfriend, you'll have competition.

Mabel: QUICK! I need to find my future boyfriend!  
Trixie: Isn't Marshall Lee the opposite gender version of Marceline the vampire Queen from that T.V. show?  
Mabel: I DO NOT CARE! VAMIPER BOY FRIEND HERE I COME! *runs out of the room*  
Trixie: I'd give her three days untill she gives up, you?  
Dipper: A week, mabey two.

Lana702 asked: Trixie, are you shy?

Trixie: No, I just get nerves around new people.  
Dipper: That's being shy.  
Trixie: Oh, who asked you?

lunasilverwing12 asked: ok so Question for all: do you like my fanfiction name cause most of my friends hate it :*(

Trixie: Your name is just fine, don't let your friends bug you about it. If you like it then keep it, if they don't then tough luck.

Guest asked: Dipper: why do you and Soos like to blow up hot dogs in the microwave? (just asking)

Dipper: Because it's awesome!  
Trixie: Waste of food and money if you ask me.

ItzMeCmonster:For Dipper: What would happen if I said Wendy and Robbie are " Taking a break" from each other, and now only thinks about you. She also told me to tell you that you are hot.

Dipper: *pumps fist* YES!  
Trixie: *face turns red with an irritated look* That's enough questions for now.


	11. Chapter 11

pearlshipper asked: For Mabel: who would u rather date? A prince made out of bubblegum or a vampire king?

Mabel: Vampire. Don't get me wrong, bubble gum prince sounds really cool but he would probably get stuck in my hair.

Quest asked: R:Question for Dipper: Can you recite The Raven?

Dipper: Raven? Never heard of it.

Guest asked :Question for all: What if you 3 were to be stuck in a cave together. What would you do?  
All three: Find a way out.

Guest asked:I have a question for everyone This one is for all if you could move to any state were would it be?  
Mable: why do you like smile dip so much, it kinda makes you lose all of your "smartness"  
Dipper: I don't wanna be rude but you are honestly adorable, I don't know why you hate it so much, and the question is if you could date any model who would it be, I'm a model!:)  
Trixie: Why do you get so mad? You really don't need to get all worked up over dipper...  
Another one for Dipper: you are the most adorable 12 year old I ever saw, why do you hate being called adorable?  
One for Dipper and Mabel: why do you guys like solving mysteries? I love doing that type of stuff but I can't because I don't live were you guys do, I wish I did.

Mabel: I don't like it,and I'm never touching that stuff again.  
Dipper: I just find it annoying and- wait, models? Wow.  
Trixie: I don't like to talk about why I have a temper Dipper: I still don't like being called that.  
Mabel: And we like to solve mystery because it's FUN!

Anon asked: Trixie: Who's your favorite pony?

Trixie: Princess Luna. She's really cool, and I really like her mane!

Anon asked: So Trixie, What is your earliest memory?

Trixie: Earliest memory...  
*flash back*  
Trixie: *age 400* Mama?  
Trixie's Mother: Trixie? What are you doing up? You should be asleep.  
Trixie: I had a bad dream, you and Grandmother were gone, and would not come back.  
Trixie's Mother: Oh, my poor child. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?  
Trixie: *nods and climbs into her mothers bed* Good night, I love you Mama.  
Trixie's Mother: I love you too Darling. Good night.  
*End of flash back*  
Trixie: *clears throat* L-lets move on to the next question.  
Mabel: But you didn't even awnser it.  
Trixie: Next question!

Guest asked: This is Screwtape, Wormwood, and Tim: Okay all three of us have something to ask Trixie, Dipper and Mabel stay in the room, okay, don't deny it, you're in love aren't you? ADMIT IT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH DIPPER! HAHAHAHAHA!  
TRIXIE AND DIPPER SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE AUNT, THEN THE UNCLE THEN COMES THE INFANT IN A BLANKET BUNDLE!

Trixie: *eyes turn blue* I-  
Dipper: Okay, that's it. ME AND TRIXIE ARE JUST FRIENDS! I'M NOT EVEN INTO HER LIKE THAT! We will never date, never get married, and I'm positive that we will NEVER kiss. Why, because she can't! She's 1200 years old and Mabel and I will be long gone and there's nothing we can do about it!  
Mabel: DIPPER!  
Trixie:...*Starts crying*  
Dipper: Oh crud, Trixie I didn't mean any of that. I was just annoyed that-  
Trixie: *starts sobbing and runs away*  
Mabel: Trixie wait! *goes after Trixie*  
Dipper: *slaps himself* Smooth move Dipper, you just made your friend cry...again. That's enough questions for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper: Okay everyone, Trixie won't be here to awnser questions till further notice. But Mabel and I will awnser the questions for her.  
Mabel: Nooooo, I'M going to awnser her questions.  
Dipper: Okay, okay.

Adventuretimegirl443 asked: Q for Mabel: what's your favorite t.v. Show?  
Q for Dipper: -_- nice move. Anyway! Who do you think is smarter, Soos, or Mabel?  
Q for Trixie: What's your favorite song? Also; do you think that Robbie is a creep?

Mabel: MY LITTLE PONY!  
Dipper: Ya I know, I was being stupid. Who do I think is smarter? Hmmmmm.  
Mabel: Oh don't even awnser that, and Trixie loves the song Make a Move by Icon for Hire. She's also not very fond of Robbie after he booed her during her magic show.

Anon asked: Wait, if Trixie is the one controlling the spell, how are you guys using it if she's not in the room?

Dipper: I can awnser that. Since she hangs out with use so much her magic rubs off a little on us, making her spells last longer around us. But if she doesn't come back soon then the spell will were off in a few days.  
Mabel: How did you know that?  
Dipper: She let me borrow a beginners magic book a few days ago.

Guest asked: Timothus:Dude, I AM REALLY SORRY, MAN. ME AND THE OTHERS WERE JUST PLAYING, WE DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UPSET! A BILLION ROYAL APOLOGIES! I SWEAR WE WIL NEVER MAKE FUN OF YOU AGAIN! I SWEAR UPON THE GRAVE OF MY ANCESTOR AS LONG THE SUNLIGHT GLEAMS THROUGH THE ANCIENT HOUSE OF VDJLHJYFMED! AGAIN SORRY GUYS :(  
Mabel: Thanks for saying sorry but Trixie doesn't really take these kinds of things lightly.  
Dipper: It's pretty much my fault anyways.

Anon asked: Smooth move Dipjerk. You just made a fairy cry and probably ruined your friendship forever. What the heck are you going to do now?

Dipper: I really didn't mean to. Trixie always got annoyed from those type of questions and it started to get on my nerves too, I just didn't know what I said untill it came out of my mouth. I don't know what I'm going to do now, she'll probably turn me into a toad if I get 20 feet close to her house.

BlackRose556 asked: Dipper: Do you watch 'Littlest Pet Shop'?  
Mabel: If Trixie and Dipper were caught under the mistletoe, would that be considered a 'scrap-book-atunity'?  
Trixie: Do you're kind of fairies have a type of magic called 'Dark Magic'?

Dipper: No, haven't bothered.  
Mabel: Oh most defiantly.  
Dipper: Hold on, Dark Magic? *takes out his #3 book* I read something about that, but when I asked Trixie about it...  
*flash bad*  
Trixie: Dipper, I want you to listen to me very closely. Dark Magic is a horrible thing. In my world it's like a drug, just one taste of it and you want more, it WILL take over your soul and consume it till it takes control. Many of my kind have used it, and did awful things. Steal, kidnap, tourcher, KILL, I want you and Mabel to promise me to never use dark magic. Because if you do, there's no going back, even if you want to stop you can't.  
Dipper: How do you know all this?  
Trixie: Let's just say that I knew someone who was well connected with this information.  
*end of flash back*  
Dipper: Ever since then she would avoid talking about it. Just one word about it gave shivers down her spine.

MarshallFromAT55 asked: THISONE'SFOR Dipper- Do you have any romantic feelings for Candy? (the person not the sugared food) P.S. I know you want to marry me, but I'm taken.  
THISONE'SFOR Mabel- You do know that the vampire king's name is Marshal Lee right? And btw he's my boyfriend, so you can't have him. Sorry. He said he doesn't like people that wear sweaters. *gives you apologetic look*  
THISONE'SFOR Trixie- Do you ever lie awake, staring at the ceiling thinking of Dipper?  
THISISANOTHERONEFOR Dipper- Do you ever lie awake, staring at the ceiling thinking of Trixie? P.S. I watch you. I know you're in love with Trixie, but you just don't know it yet.  
Dipper: I only hung out with Candy once or twice. I don't really have feelings for her.  
Mabel: AW COME ON! That's not far! By the way, Trixie doesn't do that, *mumbles to herself* anymore.  
Dipper: No, I don't do that and- wait, you watch me sleep?  
Mabel: These questions are getting weird.  
Dipper: Mabey we should stop for today, I'm going to go baracate the windows and lock the door tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Mabel: Hey everyone! Today we got Trixie out of her house! But she's not talking to Dipper at all.  
Trixie: Hey.  
Dipper:...  
Mabel: Okay then, Let's get started!

MarshallFromAT55 asked:THISONE'SFOR Dipper: Yes. Yes I do watch you sleep. Baracating and locking the windows and doors won't change the fact that I will watch you. I know that you're in love with Trixie, just like she has a crush on you. Only thing is, YOU just don't know that YOU'RE in love with her. Anyways, do you want me to spy on you at 9PM-12PM or 12PM-3PM? THISONE'SFOR Mabel: Do you want me to hook you up with a vampire? MY Marshall's sister's Ex is a vampire. His name is Ash, I could get you a date with him. PRETEND YOUR A VAMPIRE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.  
THISONE'SFOR TRIXIE: Don't feel upset that Dipper doesn't act like he has a crush on you, he does trust me, hut he just doesn't know it yet. So who is that person that is was well connected on information on Dark Magic?

Mabel: Okay, before Dipper awnsers his questions, TRIXIE DOES NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON DIPPER!  
Trixie: That's not going to stop them Mabel.  
Mabel: Worth a shot.  
Dipper: I don't want you spying on me at all! That's just creepy.  
Mabel: YES! PLEASE HOOK ME UP!  
Dipper: Mabel just let it gooooo.  
Trixie: *ignoring the first part* That's privet information, only fairys are allowed to talk about dark magic so it won't fall into the hands of humans and cause the destruction of their world. Next question.

Guest asked :Dear Trixie we are so sorry for offending you. We were all just playing We promise to never mock you again. dgrvrfef ehh caeceghfh f fefgtrgrsjghfd That last one is in my own made language. Your affectionate and apologetic friend Screwtape P.s. My nephew apologizes as well.

Trixie: Apology accepted.  
Dipper: So you accept THEIR apology and not mine?  
Trixie: ...

Anon asked: Are you going to say sorry to Trixie, Dipper?

Dipper: I tried already. SHE WON'T LISTEN!  
Trixie: Hmph.  
Dipper: Trixie, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Please listen to me!  
Trixie: *crossed her arms and turns her back towards him*  
Dipper: UHG, why are fairy's so stubborn?!  
Trixie: Oh I'm the stubborn one?! When I meet you I learned that men are so stubborn that they would even get their heads chopped off to prove their point!  
Dipper: HEY! That was NOT my fault, I didn't now that cave was full of traps!  
Trixie: Then that proves how clueless you are!  
Dipper: Are you calling me stupid?!  
Trixie: So what?! Got a problem with that LAMBY BOY?  
Dipper: Why you-  
*Keep bickering*  
Mabel: *sitting there awkwardly* Uuuum, let's move on to the next question, shall we?  
Dipper/Trixie: FINE!

BlackRose556 asked: Dipper: Do you like the song 'Smile' By Avril Lavrigine? (If you say no, I'll tell MarshallFromAT55 to bring me with her to spy on you. AND I'LL BRING A CAMERA).  
Mabel: Do you like the show 'Littlest Pet Shop'?  
Trixie: Forgive Dipper! He didn't mean it, he was just annoyed! Very annoyed! On yeah, and how long do Fairies usually live?

Dipper: Never heard of it, and mabey I should get a restraining order or something.  
Mabel: Haven't seen it yet.  
Trixie: I'm not forgiving this jerk for a million fairy years!  
Dipper: Oh that's harsh.  
Trixie: Hmph, and a fairy can live up to 80,000 or 90,000 years. My grandmother is the oldest though, she's over 100,000 years old.  
Mabel: Daaaaang. That's old.  
Trixie: *shrugs* Meh, it's nothing big in my world.

Anon asked:Not to sound wierd or anything but, if there aren't a lot of dudes in your world, how are fairy's born?

Mabel: Ya, how are fairy's born?  
Trixie: O-oh um, *turns pink* well it's nothing like the way humans do it. (Thank Mother Nature) But to me it's really wierd to talk about.*ahem* Anyways, A female has to do a special offering to the Moon God, and if it finds you worthy it will give you the Twilight blessing. Then BAM, you're pregnant.  
Dipper: What kind of offering?  
Trixie: *Turns hot pick and covers ears* Lalalalala! Didn'thearthatdidn'thearthatdidn'thearthat!  
Mabel: Okay! Let's end the questions before Trixie over heats from blushing.


	14. Chapter 14

Guest asked:Trixie: why wont you forgive dipper? he was just annoyed I mean if something like that happend to me I would gone bizurk - (don't know for sure if the spelling is correct)- like he did.

Trixie: Next question.  
Mabel: But you-  
Trixie: *eyes turn blue*  
Mabel: NEXT QUESTION!

Anon asked: Please forgive Dipper. Pleaaaaaaaaaase!

Trixie: Next.

BlackRose556 asked: Trixie: FIRST DIPPER LEAVE THE ROOM. I feel bad for you. Even though HE DIDN'T MEAN IT, that totally hurts coming from someone that you have a crush on. He's so clueless that you like...or liked...him. All boys are like that, their either clueless or think a girl has a crush on them when she doesn't. Wanna tissue box? You can kept it just in case. Not that I'm saying you're weak or whatever...I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER;)  
Mabel: DIPPER STILL NOT IN ROOM. What are you going to do to fix Dipper and Trixie's...uh...*cough* fight *cough*?  
Dipper: COME BACK IN ROOM. Why are you so clueless? Anyways, a simple apology is not going to fix this. BUT DUDE YOU NEED TO FIX THIS. P.S. Spread Pepper around your windows and any other source of entrance (even if its a small crack) to keep MarshallFromAT55 away. She's a vampire and is also allergic to pepper, so she'll leave...hopefully...  
Trixie: Oh for the love of- If you guys want to know so bad, FINE *uses sound proof spell on Dipper* That's the thing, I DON'T want to have a crush on him. He's a 12-year-old human and I'm a 1200 year old fairy. He'll be DEAD when I turn 1300. Everyone I care about slips through my fingers no matter HOW HARD I try to hold onto them. I may be having a great time now but he and Mabel will be long gone and THERE NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT SO SORRY IF I'M MAD THAT DIPPER REMINDED ME ABOUT THAT!  
Mabel:Trixie...  
Trixie:...I'd like those tissues please.  
Mabel: I seriously have no idea. this is the first time they ever had a fight!  
Dipper: *sound proof spell wares off* I'm not clueless and I know I have to fix this, but how can I when SHE won't listen to ME!? By they was, Thank you!

TheLPSDragon asked:I have a question for Dipper: Hello! I am Miku Pines! I like stalking you, singing, ponies, stalking, sweaters, and Stalking! Did I mention Stalking? Anyway, I watch you 24/7 Dippingsauce! I FREAKING LOVE YOU! Yes, my last name is Pines. Who dee hoo! Also,  
Mabel: Do you like Vocaloids? Trixie: Same as Mabel.

Dipper: GOOD GREFF! You people need to get a life and stop stalking me!  
Mabel: *whispers to Trixie* Shouldn't you tell him that they're from another world and can't get to ours?  
Trixie: Hhhhhmmmm, nah. Wait, what's a vocaloid?  
Mabel: I don't know.

(Author: Since no one will listen to my message on chapter six, I ask that you guys send me your question through privet message, anonymous people are the only accseption. If you don't then I'm sorry but those WILL be ignored after this chapter. This is my last warning people.)

El Odio asked: Ftdrsrhdzurrhffiyfjtddfbxrgg dfv dtzhufdggugtfgvbikuuvd drgjgthdgguyrg! ): ( No more fighting. Oh And Mabel do not date Ash he's a real jerk. I know what you're gonna say Trixie and Dipper.! Just drop snow's I'm in a foul mood.

Dipper: I'll stop when she stops.  
Trixie: Then you better be ready because I could do this for a whole fairy year Bub.  
Mabel: He is? Dang.

Trixie: Please forgive Dipper. He was just sick of all of the "love" stuff.  
Mabel: How much sugar IS in smile dip? And also, don't date Ash. He is a major jerk. Marshall broke up with his "girlfriend". I am best friends with him, so I can HOOK IT UP!  
Trixie: He said that stuff to my FACE!  
Dipper: I said I was sorry!  
Mabel: I have no idea how much sugar there is in Smile Dip, and YAY VAMPIRE!  
Trixie/Dipper: *groan*

Mr. Insane asked: I don't understand the p-posibilities. A m-m-mind is fragile. SHUT UP TRIXIE! I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY! D-dipper! Th e Milkman! The MIlkman has the key! I am not the MILKMAN! Wait... what if you're the Milkman! Thou dost know thy key! Thy world shalt taste thy eggs! I knew it! Dipper is the Milkman! Burnt up Hernandez store! S-stubborn f-fairy! SWEATERS! I BURNED THE SWEATERS IN HERNANDEZ'S! UGLY, BIG SWEATERS! You j-j-ust gotta see things lik-ke I-I D-d-d-do! G-gideon has book 2!  
Be careful... they watch you all the time!

Mabel:...  
Dipper:...  
Trixie: Who else thinks this dude is seriously twisted?  
Dipper/Mabel: *raises their hands*  
Trixie: That's enough questions for today.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaylee123:Just a few questions. Dipper: if there was any famous person you could date who would it be?  
Mabel: what's up with you and vampires?  
Trixie: Girl why you ackin so cray cray?  
Dipper: what ever happened to Wendy? It's all Trixie Trixie Trixie!  
Mabel: your so cool! I love your sweaters may I have one?  
Trixie: would you rather date Dipper or Robbie?

Dipper: No famous girl can beat the beauty and awesomeness of Wendy.  
Mabel: VAMPIRES ARE AWSOME!  
Trixie: Why are you being such a pain pain?  
Dipper: Trixie and I have been arguing, I don't talk about Wendy twenty-four/seven you know.  
Mabel: THANK YOU! What do you want on it? a waffle with big arms or a fairy hoarse princess?  
Trixie: Even if I'm mad at him I rather date Dipper then that creep Robbie. One of the reasons why, at least Dipper takes a shower every day instead of every ten human years. Wait, Mabel did you say FAIRY HOARSE PRINCESS?  
Mabel: Ya?  
Trixie:...Should I be slightly insulted by that?

bellachristina1812 asked: For Trixie: What does fairies usually eat?  
For Dipper: Do you know what's an illuminati? Some Gravity Fallers have been highly suspecting your Grunkle as one.  
For Mabel: Why do you like vampires? Is it because you read those Twilight romance novel or whatever you call it?

Trixie: Basicly the same kind of food in this world, the only thing different is the meat.  
Mabel: Meat?  
Trixie: Yup, at really fancy dinners they serve dragon mutton.  
Mabel: Ew!  
Dipper: Gross.  
Trixie: *shrugs* Meh, it's not as bad as you think.  
Dipper: Yes I do know what an illuminati is, and I'm still not going to jump to conclusions.  
Mabel: Maaaaaaabeeeey.

Anon asked: Dipper: How come you never fall for those 'random excuse to make you leave the room' trick?  
Mabel: There has to be something you can do to make them stop bickering.

Dipper: I'm paranoid, not gullible.  
Mabel: I'm trying everything I know. they just won't stop.

Arthur asked :Mabel, please send this note to Pacifica Northwest "Dear Pacifica,  
You're family's a fraud. You're so called "amazing" great great grampa Nathaniel Northwest, was nothing but a stupid waste shoveling village idiot, he'd always shout "I'mma a powerful wizard!" Well, that "wizard" died, choking on wood! So where's your honor now? Oh, and dearest Trixie and Dipper, if you have anyone to blame, blame this argument on Timothus. It's that Idiot's fault anyway! His Royal Dunce, that's what he is! SO THERE! HAH!  
Your friend, Arthur P.S. I knew Nathaniel, because we're from the same year! How I wrote this letter, and how it ended in the future? ask ol' Blendin how.  
P.P.S. Oh, Trixie and Twins, I knew you're ancestors. They were so annoying!

Trixie: We're not mail delivery.  
Mabel: And we're not going to give her hate mail! She may be mean to us but we don't want to be mean back.  
Trixie: And you don't know my ancestors dummy. they live over a million human years ago.

Mr. Insane asked :Oh, oh TWISTED! HOW D-DD-ARE YOU CALL ME TWISTED! THE MILKMAN WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS! NOT EVER! W-WE'RE WATCHING YOU! I AM WATCHING! All work and no play make Boyd a very dull boy! I HATE SWEATERS! ...and maybe fairies. THAT TOO! I ALSO HATE PIXIES! LOT'S AND LOT'S OF BOTTLED MILK! FIERY DAIRY!  
I know I'm not crazy, I just know I'm not crazy, stop arguing in my head... *whimpers* I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, *sobs and cries bitterly*

Mabel: Ooookaaaaay.  
Dipper: This is getting really freaky.  
Trixie: Next question.

TheLPSDragon asked: Trixie: A Vocaloid is a Japanese computer animation, and if you haven't heard of Hatsune Miku, then, sorry, you are lost. THEY FREAKING SING! I am a BIG fan of them.  
Dipper: I WILL NEVER STOP STALKING YOU WITH MAH PONIES!*holds up Fluttershy and Derpy* PONIES, AWAY!  
Mabel: Here are some ponies for you *hands over Lyra and BonBon* Lyra: I'M A HUMAN!  
Another for Dipper: You snore like a kitten... you sneeze like a kitten, you freaking YAWN like a kitten, kawaii kitten boy! (Kawaii means cute!)

Trixie: Thanks for the info.  
Dipper: Yup, this is defiantly getting freaky.  
Mabel: PONYS! *hugs them*  
Dipper: I'M NOT CUTE!

Wendy: *walks in* Hey guys.  
Dipper: W-Wendy! *turns pink* Um what are you doing here?  
Wendy: My shift is over and all they guys are busy. Mind if I join?  
Trixie: Sure thing, we're playing a game with a new trick I learned for my magic show. We have to awnser random question.  
Wendy: Sounds like fun. I'm in!  
Dipper: Awsome!  
Mabel: YAY!


	16. Chapter 16

Mr. Insane asked :Y-you m-m-may be wond-d-d-ering why i'm so nuts. F-f-or each chapter, I'm willing to tell you my sorrowful tale. L-lis-s-sten c-carefully, for I'll only say this once! JUST ONCE! Shhh, mouths closed, ears listening. Ring ring. Ring ring.

Wendy: Uuuuum.  
Dipper: We've been getting those A LOT.  
Wendy: Okay then.

For Wendy: Sorry if I'm being rude or anything, but do you still have your mother? We never saw her before.  
For Trixie: What music instruments can you play? And do you have a crush in your fairy world?  
For Dipper: Do you have a crush on anyone else besides Wendy? And do you know that you have fans all over the world? Some thinks that you're *clears throat* ADORABLE...  
For Mabel: Do you like rainbows or glitters more? Choose one.

Wendy: I don't really like to talk about that. But that's how Trixie and I became good friends. When she has problems about her mom and the twins aren't around, *puts arm around Trixie* I'm her girl she comes to. Like an older sister.  
Trixie: Thanks Wendy, and I can play guitar. Also I never had a crush before.  
Wendy: Wait, fairy world?  
Trixie: It's the name of the town I'm from. It got the name from an old story.  
Wendy: Oh.  
Dipper: *blushes* I don't have a crush on Wendy, and I'm not adorable!  
Trixie: Deniaaaaaal.  
Dipper: Oh shut it.  
Trixie: Who's going to make me? you, Captain Noodle arms?  
Dipper: You little-  
Wendy: Did I miss something?  
Mabel: They've been arguing since Dipper made her mad. OH! And I like rainbows more, they're 20% cooler!

Guest asked :Children, ignore Arthur, all he's ever done is send nothing but hate mail. He is known throughout my country as the "Great Mocker". He has send 15000 hate letters across the globe, he eventually got world record. Ignore him. He's just a fat, little man from 1835.  
Your affectionate friend Screwtape P.s. Tim was deeply offended by that letter.

Trixie: We didn't mean to offend anyone. Sorry.

Everyone: Do you like chicken? WELL DON'T FREAKIN EAT IT EVER AGAIN! I HAD TO DISECT A CHICKEN WING, A RAW ONE, AND IT WAS GROSS YOU COULD SEE MUSCLES AND CARTILAGE AND EWWW!  
Trixie: Would you rather date Mabel, Pacifica, or Gideon?  
Wendy: Do you have a crush on anyone other than Robbie?  
Dipper: What us you're real name?  
Mabel: Do you think you can make me a black sweater with a blue dolphin on it? That would be awesome if you could ;)

Wendy: Well that totally ruined my appetite.  
Dipper: Ditto Trixie: Me too.  
Mabel: Me three.  
Trixie: none of the above.  
Wendy: Why would I have a crush if I already have a boyfriend?  
Dipper: We just stick with Dipper since it catchy.  
Mabel *thirty seconds latter* DONE!  
OK, my new questions are: Dipper: I WILL NEVER STOP STALKING YOU! EVER! You are a kitten... a fluffeh kitteh...  
Mabel: Watch this awesome video : When Teto Discovered Yaoi! Also, can I help you get a vampire? I have a couple of them! AIDO! GET YOUR SEXY BUTT OVER HERE! Aido: But I love Kaname... Miku Pines: I DON'T CARE! Aido: :(  
Trixie: Watch this: Bad Apple Shadowplay by Megpoid Gumi! And, Please please, please, forgive Dippy! For me? *kawaii eyes* Also, what is your favorite Vocaloid song? (Ya know, if you started listening to them...)  
Wendy: When are you gonna break up with that lame excuse of a boyfriend of yours?  
Also, for Trixie: WATCH MMD BAD HARMONY! IT ROCKS! My sister made that video!

Dipper: *shudder*  
Mabel: COOL, VAMPIRE!  
Trixie: I'm still really ticked off at him.  
Dipper: I said I was- you know what, never mind.  
Wendy: HEY Robbie is an AWSOME guy. Leave him alone.  
Trixie: Thanks for the tip about the video.

Guest asked: Everyone: Among all the weirdest things you ever encountered, what is the scariest so far?

Wendy: ghosts.  
Dipper/Mabel: Halloween Trickster.  
Trixie: Uuuuuum, so far, eyeballs in a jar.  
Wendy: Really Trixie?  
Trixie: I SWEAR THOSE THINGS BLINKED! IT WAS CREEPY! Mabel: Soooooo, I guess you wouldn't like me if I did this? *Holds a glass jar full of eyeballs up to Trixie*  
Trixie: AH! EVILEVILEVILEVIL! KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!

That's CRAZY asked :Wait, so Dipper is the little bro? That's CRAZY! I-I mean, he's the one with the plan...that's CRAZY! A-and Mabel is the big sis? That's CRAZY! And you guys are twins? oh okay...That's CRAZY! ANyway I should ask this question, but that's CRAZY! Anyway, do you guys think that Mr. Insane is just trying to freak you guys out? or he's just CRAZY!

Trixie: Okay, this dude is on the 'totally weird and insane people' list. No offence.  
Anon asked:TIXIE AND DIPPER LOVE BIRDS!

Trixie/Dipper: WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!  
Dipper: She's to stubborn!  
Trixie: He's so clueless!  
Dipper: I'm NOT clueless!  
*starts bickering*  
Wendy: THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!  
*stops bickering*  
Mabel: Wow.  
Wendy: Both of you guys are best friends! Now you two are acting like jerks to each other. Trixie, what ever Dipper said he probably didn't mean to say to your face and he's really sorry about it. Dipper, women tend to get stubborn from time to time, especially if they're upset. If you guys keep this up you're going to regret it in the future. So either both of you make up and stop fighting or both of you are going to loose an awsome friend!  
Trixie:...I-I'm sorry Dipstick. I was just upset to be reminded about what you said and I took it out on you, and it was wrong of me.  
Dipper: *sigh* It's fine. Sorry I made you cry, I felt awful about what I said. So, awkward friend hug?  
Trixie: Awkward friend hug.  
*hugs*  
Trixie/Dipper: PAT PAT.  
Mabel: THANK GOODNESS! You're really good at that Wendy.  
Wendy: When you have three younger brothers you learn this stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

pearlshipper asked: Wendy: You think that Robbie is a nice guy?! Go to youtube and look up "Gravity Falls Fight Fighters Full Episode" and then tell me? By the way, is Manly Dan really your dad?

Wendy: Fight Fighters?  
Trixie: *Behind Wendy frantically shaking her head no.*  
Dipper: Oh, it's nothing. just ignore that question.  
Wendy: Okay then, oh and yes, Manly Dan is my dad.

Timothus asked :No Trixie. It's not you guys' fault. I'm just glad Arthur retired. Do you guys think I'm a "Royal Dunce"?

Everyone: *looks at each other*  
Trixie: *shrugs* Sure.

Mr. Insane asked :My name is Simon Boyd Elton IV. I-I w-was once a security guard. That was m-m-my favorite job. U-unfortunately I was fired again. Nevertheless I was in a good mood. My family and I were going to Gravity Falls for Summer Vacation. My brother and I had fun. But that all came crashing down. The car crash. T-t-the ca-a-ar crash. It took my family away from me. I never forgave that driver. I-I will never forgive Daniel Cordoury!  
All the family fortune was given to me. I could have anything I wanted. But all I wanted was my family back. That would never work. Will it. Mr. Cordoury? But one little book changed all that. I shall continue the tale in another chapter! DO NOT RUSH ME. Mouths closed. Ears listening. Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring.

Everyone: *shudder*  
Wendy: This dude is seriously creeping me out now.  
Trixie: How do you think we feel?! That's CRAZY asked :I'm a little offended. But it's okay. I understand. Understand that you're CRAZY!

Trixie: Everyone is crazy in their own way.

Kaylee123 asked: For Dipper: DON'T TRUST WENDY SHE IS A GINGER SHE WILL STAB YOU IN THE BACK, IF I WAS LYING THEN WOULD SHE BE WITH ROBBIE?!  
Mabel and Dipper: You guys never look out for each other, what if Slenderman came into one of your dreams, he would kill one of you! So yeah this is my question, if slenderman were to come in dippers dreams, mabel what would you do, and Dipper if Slenderman cam in Mabels dreams what would you do?  
Trixie: If Dipper was about to die, and the only thing you could do is catch the grenade that was thrown would you die over dipper? Don't you dare say something like " Oh I'm a magical fairy I will just wimp out and use my magical powers!"  
Dipper: why couldn't you beat up Robbie yourself? If I was there when it happened I would KILL him! I can beat Robbie up any day!:)  
Mable: I WANT A WAFFLE WITH BIG ARMS!

Dipper: Dude, you leave Wendy alone.  
Mabel: WE DO LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER, and it would just be a nightmare. When we have nightmares we usually talk to each other untill we fall asleep.  
Trixie: We'll if my 'special magic tricks' were out of the question, then yes. I would.  
Wendy: You would really do that?  
Trixie: Yup, They have an awesome family. I wouldn't want them to fall apart.  
Wendy: Aaaaw.  
Dipper: I would NOT beat up Robbie, we may not get along but we know better.  
Wendy: And that's why you're one of my favorite boys.  
Dipper: *blushes*  
Mabel: WAFFLE!

E. A. Poe XIII asked:Okay so Trixie, you said that your grandmother was the oldest you know that Methuselah was the oldest human? He was 969 years old

Trixie: Dang that's old for a guy like him.  
Wendy: How old is your Grandma?  
Trixie: Oh, Uuuum 122.  
Wendy: Wow she's old.  
Trixie: Yup, she's the elder from where I'm from.

ed asked:Question for twins: Whatever happened to the creature in the closet? The one that Mabel thought was an oppusum.

Mabel: It got away.  
Dipper: And it destroyed the camera.

Mr. Insane asked:The Milkman! The Milkman is dangerous! Dipper, please leave the room. I need to talk these three privately. Relax, nothing bad is goin' to happen. Thank you.  
Now girls, IT'S HIM, ISN'T IT? D-dipper is t-the Milkman. I just know it. Don't deny it! Mr. Pyramid did something to his head, somethin' to his m-m-memories! Now, he's a new him... except that it isn't him. The Milkman is supposed to be dead! S-so now that I know, your Dipping sauce is in trouble! Dearest Mabel, hold your brother tight, keep your little bro safe, try to protect to him. B-because I'm coming. And what the Milkman wants, the Milkman gets!  
Don't think that f-fairy magic is going to stop me! I know greater power!  
Okay Dipper,You can come back now.  
Got milk? :-)

Trixie: Okay, this dude is getting annoying.

XxItS420SoMeWhErExX asked: Dipper and Mabel: Are you two aware that sick and twisted people are writing...awkward stories about you two?  
Dipper: What kind of storys?  
Trixie: Uuuuum, I actually know about that and dude, you do NOT want to know.


	18. Chapter 18

TheLPSDragon asked: Dipper: I won't stop stalking you... NYEH!And, is your real name... MATTHEW?! I bet it is!  
Mabel: Which vampie do you want? I got Zero, Kaname, Aido, (10 vamps later) Ichigo... and did you watch When Teto Discovered Yaoi?  
Trixie: Did yalls like the video? I was the one who commented on it LOL! *puts on stalker googles* I will make sure you watch it, with mah pal, Stalkerloo!  
Scootaloo: It's Scootaloo! Miku: I DON'T CARE YOU CHICKEN! Scootaloo: *puts on stalker goggles* Ok, NOW I'm Stalkerloo!  
Wendy: I sawwy! It's just that my cousin Raven has a HUGE crush on Robbie... her name is Raven Pines, and she stalks him with her pal Pinkamena. Also, are you a vampire?  
Another for Dipper: Watch MLP FIM! I WILL make sure! Right Stalkerloo?!  
Scootaloo: EEYUP! :D I will stalk you Dippingsauce... or MATTHEW!

Dipper: Mathew? What makes you think my name is Mathew.  
Trixie: He doesn't really look like a Mathew either.  
Mabel: I love ALL of them!  
Trixie: I watched it already and it's not that bad, and Stalkerloo? Really?  
Wendy: Well he's taken, so sorry, and I'm not a vampire. Wait, you watch mlp Dipper?  
Dipper: *blushes* W-well I um-  
Wendy: I love that show!  
Dipper: Really?  
Trixie: Awsome! A fellow Pegasister! *brohoof*  
Wendy: You guys just got 20% cooler.

XxItS420SoMeWhErExX asked: Dipper and Mabel: How do you two feel about having one another as siblings?  
Dipper: It's pretty awsome.  
Mabel: Ya, we always have each others back!

Mr. Insane asked: I think Robbie is a zombie. Pale skin, bad attitude, tried to beat Dipper, he never blinks! Either that or we both blink at the same time.  
Or I'm insane.

Wendy: Wait, Robbie tried to WHAT?  
Mabel: Oh crud.  
Trixie: Buuuusteeed.  
Dipper: Almost! He almost, but he didn't.  
Wendy: Why did he ALMOST try to beat you up?  
Dipper: I-um, well, I-  
Trixie: Oh brother, he accidentally broke his phone but after Dipper helped Robbie out of a sticky situation Robbie didn't lay a finger on him.  
Wendy: Well, as long as he didn't hurt you then I guess it's fine.

Kaylee123:Dipper: would you get mad if I beat up Robbie and you couldn't?  
Mabel: Girl, you need to go out there, and you better insult and give Pacifica a beat down she deserves it!  
Trixie: Why are you all over Dipper? You will never get as perfect as Wendy!  
Wendy: I love your hair, how do you do your hair like that?!

Dipper: No, I would be mad that you beat up Robbie. He isn't that bad that you have to beat the living daylights out of him.  
Mabel: I rather not get into fights, I'm not that type of girl.  
Trixie: Keep that up and I'll show you what happens if you get me ticked off.  
Wendy: Why should I tell you? You talk about beating up my boyfriend AND trash talk Trixie.

Alpha Omega:This is captain Price,  
Dipper, Mabel, Trixie and Wendy I need you to come join task force 141!  
If you got this message what would you do?

Dipper: First we would need to know what the heck task force 141 is.

Mr. Insane asked:Dear Kaylee I may be a twisted deranged freak but saying that Wendy is evil because of her hair Colorado is just cold and racist. Seriously. This is Mr. Insane by the way. Oh right. Question for all. Would you consider me even more crazy if I told you that I have an obsession for classical music?

Everyone: No.  
Trixie: We all like what we like. We don't judge people like that.

4 Dipper: Did you know that you have your own hoard of fangirls? I won't call you cute, but I really think you're super awesome. I have REALLY STRONG feelings for you, but I would love to just hang out with you, Mabel, and Trixie sometime!  
4 Mabel: Which pony is better, [:*Derpy*:] or Fluttershy?  
4 Trixie: Do you ever run out of magic? Do you need pixie dust like Disney Fairies?  
4 Wendy: Does Soos annoy you or is he just Soos? I think he's cute as in like 5 year old cute. What about you?  
4 All 4: What is the most evil thing you have ever encountered?

Dipper: F-fangirls? Really?!  
Mabel: DERPY!  
Trixie: Wendy, can you cover your ears please?  
Wendy: Um, sure. *covers her ears*  
Trixie: *whispers* Not really. You see out magic is pumped through our hearts like blood, if we lose to much of it we get really weak. If it builds up too much it give us bad head akes and magical out bursts.  
Wendy: *Uncovers her ears* Soos isn't annoying, and he's five-year-old cute.  
Trixie: Most evil, a hunter I meet.  
Dipper/Mabel: Gideon.  
Wendy: Going with ghosts. Hey guy, I need to go. It was fun playing this game with you.  
Dipper/Trixie/Mabel: Bye Wendy.


	19. Chapter 19

DynoRyeeasked: All: If you were a supernatural being, or a different one, in Trixie's case, what would you be? Would you stay the same or be a different creature? I would be an angel so I could fly.

Trixie: I'd like to be a human, may not be supernatural to you but it is in my world.  
Mabel: VAMPIER!  
Dipper: Werewolf sounds pretty cool.

Mr. Insane asked: Damn it! If you want Robbie gone you're gonna have to do it the old fashion way. Get mah gun! Wait a minute. This is a bottle of milk. Why do I have so much dairy in my house? I bet it's Dipper the Milkman! Okay Dilly you stop putting so much milk in my house okay! My family has a specialty with curses.  
Dipper: Oh boy.  
Trixie: Oi.  
Mabel: What is with this dude and milk?

Dipper: I won't stop stalking you, and Neither will my pals Voca, Lola, Slendergirl, and Gothic! (Their saftey names)  
Mabel: Do me a favor, force Dipper to reveal his real name, or Voca will make him! And, who is best pony, Celestia, or Luna?  
Trixie: Do you play Legend Of Zelda or Final Fantacy?  
Dipper: The boatload of fangirls await you Dippy... They are waiting with Slenderman. A message from Sir Robbington: I am Sir Robbington, but you can call me Rannie V., Robbie the All Powerful Wizard, Robbina, or just Robbie. Sir Dippingsauce, or Dipper Pines, meet me at the Grand Galloping Gala with my lovely Lady Wendington at 7:30 this nigh. Either that, or my messenger Pinkamena Diane Pie will cometh for you. Lady Mabelton, or Mabel,you may cometh with Sir Gideoneth if you want. Or leave Sir Gideoneth at home. I will be there, so don't ditch me because Duke Slendersauce will be there. So will the Princesses.  
Sincerely,  
Sir Robbington.

Dipper: Get A LIFE.  
Mabel: It's more fun keeping it a mystery, and I have trouble picking between the two.  
Trixie: I don't play video games much, I get a little jumpy.  
Mabel: You nearly blew up the T. front of Stan and you call that A LITTLE JUMPY?!  
Trixie: *blushes*  
Dipper: Um, pass.

Dear peoples, First, I would like to tell Kaylee123 I am a ginger and I find that highly offensive. I don't stab people in the back! I don't have a knife collection! *closes drawer and giggles nervously* No knife collection...  
Q for Dipper: Not saying you are adorable (yes I am!) but is there a word besides that, a synonym, that you would rather have people use?  
Mabel: U R AWESOME! Also, I have a smile dip obsession, as you can tell from my name. How do I get over it?  
Trixie: do you know any famous people? Also, do you remember anything from your first 100 years? Or is it like being human and you get your first memories when you are four-six (uh... hundred...)  
Dipper: Um, awesome would be better.  
Mabel: Thanks! And I just stopped eating it and after two day I felt better.  
Trixie: No, I can't leave town and I've only been here for two human years. And when a fairy is 100 human years old, they're still a baby. fairys usually get their first memorys around 400 human years of age.

BlackRose556 asked: Trixie: You do realize you're telling a bunch of people about your magic, right?  
Dipper: Go onto ' .net' and in the search box search 'Pinecest'. And read one of the stories.  
Mabel: I knitted you a scarf! *Hands you Waddles colored scarf* Do you like it?!

Trixie: This is different, since you guys are in a different world that we can't see or hear without magic, basically the fourth wall, it's fine that you guys know because you can reach us either.  
Dipper: Pinecest?  
Trixie: (blows up link with magical power blast*  
Dipper: Was that really nessisary?  
Trixie: Yes, yes it was.  
Mabel: LOOOOOOVE IT! (puts it on)

Kaylee123 asked :Dipper: Yeah, you have TONS of fan girls! I'm one of them! Are you shocked that you have fan girls?  
Mabel: Would you rather be a pony or a vampire?  
Trixie: Girl, never met to offend you but I just like the original Gravity Falls characters better. Anyways, if you had to choose one, would you be Dipper or Mabel?

Dipper: To be honest, extremely.  
Mabel: Pony, NO vampire, NO PONY, NO VAMPIRE! GAH! *falls on the ground* OVERLOADOVERLOADOVERLOAD!  
Trixie: Gee thanks, and what kind of question is that?! I would never pick between them.  
Dipper: Mabey we should stop for now, Mabel is starting to freak me out.  
Mabel: PONYVAMPIREPONYVAMPIREPONYVA MPIRE.


	20. Chapter 20

Guest asked: To tell you the truth Dipper it was obvious that you had fangirls. Everywhere I went I heard a group of girls talking about you. One even said she wanted to marry you! I may be a deranged nutjob but I was creeped out by them. By the way I the insane.

Dipper: *blushes hard* Oh wow.  
Mabel: Whoa. Go get them Hot Stuff.  
Trixie: *pouts and mutters to herself*

Guest asked :To tell you the truth Dipper it was obvious that you had fangirls. Everywhere I went I heard them talking about you. One even said she wanted to marry you! I may be crazy but they just creeped me out. Oh Pinecest is when people ship you and Mabel. Sick right? Some people even ship you with Robbie. I was so disgusted I passed out. By the way Mabel do you know where I can find smile dip? The candy that makes you crazy? I wanna try some. Sincerely The ever crazy Simon Boyd Elton the Fourth a.k.a. Mr. Insane.  
P.s. have you heard from Tim? Nobody has seen him for awhile

Dipper: Ship us? Even with Robbie?  
Mabel: Like on a boat? Oh, AND DON'T TOUCH THE SMILE DIP! IT'S EVIL!  
Trixie: We're from another world where we can't see or touch you and vies versa. So we haven't seen your friend.

TheBigZ1 asked: To the pines and Trixie,  
A riddle that is most tricky,  
I am one I am many,  
To some I'm a petty Thief, to others something to be feared.  
My styles of action, most revered.  
Man has stolen what belongs to me,  
Yet, I have continued to breed,  
Living off the creatures who bleed.  
A flash of white, a glint of green,  
May all that you see of me.  
The night is mine, as much as the day,  
But my only companion, he is there to stay.  
My cries are heard far and wide,  
Though the reason, none no why.  
In winter or spring, summer or fall,  
I am here, accompanying the animals desperate calls.  
The only way to win this game,  
Is for you to tell me, my name.

Trixie: Uuuuuum, I got nothin.  
Mabel: Me too.  
Dipper: Let's see, are you Mother Nature?  
(Auther: I'm not very good at riddles dude.)

TheLPSDragon asked: Ok, Today's load:  
Dipper: Who DO you WANT me to stalk? GIDEON?! Also, VOCA! Voca: Yeah? Miku: Go force out Dipper's real name. Voca: OK! Also, I stalk you because you are AWESOME! Have you seen Gator Boys? You can be one if you wrestle gators! *hands over Gummy* Try this one!  
Mabel: PONYVAMPIREPONYVAMPIREPONYVA MPIRE! YOU CAN BE A PONY VAMPIRE! OR A VAMPIRE PONY! My question is: Mabel, have you ever bedazzled Slenderman's face? If so, Bedazzle my vampire Zero's face into a sparkly smile!  
Trixie: Did you like the video? I did! LIKE A BOSS! Sadly, there are no fairy Vocaloids... yeah... sorry. But the NEXT best thing is Kagamine Rin and Len! They are TWINS! Look up Story of Evil on YT, and you'll find them. They are the mains!

Dipper: Please leave me alone.  
Mabel: You ARE A GENIUSE! Wait, who's Slenderman?  
Trixie: You don't want to know Mabel, and the video was fine. Not really my thing though, sorry.

DynoRyee asked :All: It's probably not the best time to inform you of this, but there's a mob of screaming fangirls, vampires, and for some reason, MLPs outside your window. Sorry, but I'm the lead of the pack, wearing my favorite sweater. See you guys later!

Trixie: We're in a diffrent world. You guys can't reach us.

pearlshipper asked: Mabel: Can you do a fellow sweater lover a favor and search "Gravity Falls Episode Fight Fighters" on youtube and show Wendy please? If you do, I will give you a sweater with a pig on a rainbow on it! Dipper: Dipper, my man! So, if you were on a date with Wendy, where would you take her? Trixie: Would it be possible to make a potion that would make someone forget about something? Just wondering, if there was would you use it on anyone in particular? *cough* Gideon *cough*!

Mabel: Fighters fight?

Trixie: It's a thing in their wourld that we don't have.

Dipper: Mabey I would take her on a picnik.

Trixie: There isn't a potion, only a spell that gives the user and the person you're using it on a nasty headache, and I already used it on Gideon. Not planning on using it again though, *rubs head* Man those hurt.

Mr. Insane asked:hjfvdkbkhbjfdvfdvhbfvdfvdbdf vdfvsdfvb! MILK MAN! WHO WANTS A MILKY?! I LIKE CHOCOLATE CAKE! EAT MY SWORD ICE KING! DIPPER: DO YOU LIKE MILK?! DO YOU DRINK IT OUT OF A BOTTLE? YOU SNEEZE LIKE A KITTEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT!

Everyone:...

Trixie: Dude, YOU GUYS CAN'T REACH USE! and no one is out side. The goat mabey, but no one is out there.  
Trixie: know that fairy hunter dude? I know him, he lives on my street. He's a flippin jerk. Want me to torture him? I can do stuff so he thinks there's a fairy living among him.  
Mabel: You do? Yay! I made you matching socks! *hands you Waddles colored socks* D you like them? Dipper: Dipper, Pinecest is the pairing of you and Mabel. As in DipperxMabel. In a romantic way. As in you and Mabel dating.

Trixie: For your safety, stay away from insane fairy hunters, especially if he/she can take me down in five secounds. That day was scary.  
Mabel: AWESOME!  
Dipper: Wait, excuse me?  
Mabel: Say wha?  
Trixie: Oh crud.  
Dipper/Mabel: (Freezes)  
Trixie: Gee thanks, You shocked them into uncouncesness. That's enough for today.


	21. Chapter 21

Trixie: Okay, I got them to wake up so lets start todays questions.

BlackRose556 asked: Trixie: lol srry. They ok? Anyways, I like you're shirt. Mabel made it right?  
Mabel & Dipper: Sorry guys, I felt like it would be right for you to know.  
Dipper: If Mabel made you a totally embarrassing sweater (no offense Mabel, your sweaters are terrific) would you wear it?

Trixie: They're fine, and yes Mabel made this for me.  
Dipper: I'm fine, weirded out, but fine.  
Mabel: Ditto.  
Dipper: You're a little late with that question, it already happened.

Mr. Insane asked:I gots a question fo' everybody in the HIZOUSE! What is your fav milk? Do u like kittens? Do u like pie? MILK MILK MILK! kjbkllllfgbjhkfgbjbljgflfgkj b,gflfbhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhfdl ! fun fun fun! I'm Finn The Human! THIS IS FOR JAKE! (creepily) I WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS! MILK MILK MILK!

Trixie: This dude is giving me a head ache.

CRAZY DUDE asked :RING RING! PHONECALL! HI! HOW ARE YOU?! DO U WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?! WHAT?! YOU THINK I'M PRETTY/HANDSOM?! THANK YOU! YOU ALL GET MILK! WHO WANT A BELLY WUBBING?!

Dipper: Dude, lay off the coffee.

Mr. Insane asked :QUICK! I KNOW HOW TO WAKE EM UP! SPLASH MILK ON THEM! SOUR MILK! THAT'S WHAT WAKES ME UP!

Trixie: Aw, I wish I thought of that.  
Mabel: You would seriously do that?  
Trixie: Maaaaaabeeey.

Kaylee123 asked :Dipper: I made my whole group of girls obsessed with you, they always draw pictures of you and stuffs! I don't know why you are so shocked you totally AWESOME! And I'm in the same situation as you Wendy and Robbie, any advise?  
Mabel: sorry for the over load!:) Anyways, if you had to be tinker bell or a Disney princess which one would you be and why?  
Trixie: do you like being a fairy?

Dipper: Give it some time and if the relationship for them isn't working them make a move. Though nothing to big.  
Mabel: Hmmmmmmmmm, ARIAL She's so much fun!  
Trixie: It has its ups and downs.

Guest asked :Everyone : What's the worst thing you guys ever got into?

Dipper: I'm going with Halloween Trickster.  
Mabel: Gideon Trixie: Uuuuum, I have way to many thing on my list to pick just one.

Mr. Insane asked :Dearest Mabel You were right about the smile dip. Everything became so weird. I saw Dipper dressed in a sparkling white milkman suit. He carried a basket of milk bottles, and the grin on his face and the wide puppy dog eyes made him absolutely adorable. He kept repeating "I am the Milkman, my milk is delicious," He had molotov cocktails made from milk bottles and blew up those candy dogs.  
Oh, by the way, Dearest Mabel, can you please knit a sweater for me? One with milk bottles on it, please.

Mabel: That's a life lesson for you buddy, stay awaaaaaay from smile dip. And I would love to making you a sweater!

Guest asked :Dipper : Are you getting a little freaked out with the fangirls? I'll stop them before some wise man finds a way to get to you guys. Okay with that?

Dipper: I'll admit, it's getting a little weird.  
Trixie: And it's impossible for you guys to break through the fourth wall without fairy assistance.

Arthurasked:ROBBIE AND DIPPER! SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE(or rape) THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE ADOPTED BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!  
That is what I believe Mr. Insane meant about shipping you and Robbie. Some even ship you and Gideon.  
So there! HAH!  
Sincerely,  
Arthur

Dipper:...  
Trixie: Dipstick, you okay?  
Mabel: *waves hand infront of Dippers face* He's out cold, again.

Trixie: Oh crud.  
Mabel: That's enough questions.


	22. Chapter 22

TheBigZ1 asked: Tee hee hee!  
It seem my little riddle Has stumped thee!  
I ask now, who can solve it?  
But first a challenge,  
For those who want it.  
I shall tell you common riddles,  
And each answer I shall tell you what happened to me in drabbles.  
Now, the riddle I ask,  
Is not to tricky,  
For it is your first task.  
What gets wetter as it dries?

Trixie: Uuuuum. *looks at Mabel*  
Mabel: *shrugs*  
Trixie: Well, Dipper's still out cold soooooo next question.

Kaylee123:LOL! Dipper: Do you know some people even ship you and Mabel? Thanks for the advise, I appreciate it!  
Mabel: I think Ariel's hair is dyed, there is no way she can have that color hair without freckles, her hair came from a bottle!  
Trixie: (Make Dipper leave) what do you find attractive by dipper?

Trixie: Yes, yes, they know very well about that now. Moving on.  
Mabel: She's a murmade, and her best friends are talking sea creatures. I think her hair isn't really out of the ordinary.  
Trixie: His personality!

TheBigZ1 asked: Girls- Dipper is a flesh eating zombie, and the only way the human race can survive is by both of you, nobody else, killing him. But there may be hope for him yet,as the book tells of a cure, but will you risk the extinction of humanity, for him?  
Trixie (without twins)- the twins parents are in a fatal car crash, and Grunkle Stan dies of a heart attack, what do you do know? They will be sent to an orphanage and split up (hint hint)  
Twins- Trixie meets a group of fairys and starts to ingnore the both of you. What now?

Trixie: For starters, does he LOOK like a decapitated zombie?!  
Mabel: *pokes him* Right now, yes.  
Trixie: *facepalms* Anyways, if he was a zombie, yes we would. But first we would lock him up good so he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
Mabel: Ya, *gasps in horror* like eating waddles!  
Trixie: I-I, NO! Not going to happen! Not while I'm here! I will never let them go homeless and let them get split apart, ever.  
Mabel: We would be happy that she got friends that lived as long as her, and sad that she stopped hanging out with us.

TheBigZ1 asked: Dipper- Can we be friends? I honestly think your one of the coolests guys I know.  
Mabel- Can I have a sweater?  
Trixie- Any spells that make you invisible? Change shape? Maybe some poisons?  
Trixie: He's been a little suspicious about these 'other world' people lately.  
Mabel: Sure!  
Trixie: Yes, yup, and ya but that's dark magic.

Everybody:Will more people come and answer questions Dipper:Have you read any Dipper/Wendy stories Mabel:Have you read Cupcakes Trixie:How did you meet Dipper and Mabel

Mabel: That depends on if the people want to ask more questions or not.  
Trixie: Let me explain this to you people. *ahem* You see, in your world we may be an animation show, ya I know I'm breaking the fourth wall, but this is our world. We don't have those fanfics here, the only way we can get them is from a spell by me.  
Mabel: Yes, I have. I was in sweater town for a whole week afterwards, *shudder* the horror.  
Trixie: I meet them during one of my street magic shows I use to do to get money for food.

Guest asked :Mabel : Best boy band for you?

Mabel: ONE DIRECTION!


	23. Chapter 23

Trixie: Dipper woke up so lets get started.

TheBigZ1 asked: Dipper- Does he need help?  
Trixie- Someone's beating up the twins! How do you react?  
Mabel- what's my sweater look like? I like green and wolves FYI.  
Dipper: I'm fine.  
Trixie: I'd kick their sorry butts.  
Mabel: It's awsome!

TheBigZ1 asked: Dipper- Okay, I'll ask some quests even though he's probably still unconscious. Dipper, Mabel's new boyfriend plans to well, it was in that song, so how do you and Trixie stop him?  
Trixie- The twins lives go downhill, and they become depressed. How do you help them?  
Mabel- Will you ever grow up? Hopefully not, we need more people like you.

Dipper: stop him from singing.  
Trixie: Help them through it.  
Mabel: I know right? We are awsome.

Guest asked :Everyone : You guys ever knew you were in a fanfiction? (Well, Dipper and Mabel are in a TV show with the name of the town. Trixie is an OC (Own Character) of somebody in a fanfiction website.)

Trixie: actually, that's in YOUR world. like, there might be a my little pony world and they might be watching you guys as a t.v. show. It's um, a little hard to explain.

Guest asked :Everyone : Favorite TV show?  
Everyone: MLP.

Guest asked :Did all of you know that girls are smarter than boys and there are more girls than boys?

Dipper: Sitting right here, wide awake.  
Trixie/Mabel: *snicker*

ConnorRonnoc asked: Wait Dipper if you had a shrinking crystal who would you shrink?

Dipper: Gideon.

Maxwell asked :Mabel: Did you know that smile dip is 99% Cocaine and 1% sugar!?  
Dipper: You know the amulet that came with book 3? SPOILER ALERT it's important and where did you put it?  
Trixie: Where are the other fairies?  
Trixie: Could you teach me a simple magic trick?

Mabel: Okay, that's not what's in them. It's 95% sugar and 5% of a really hard to pronounce plant from another country.  
Dipper: Ya I still have it. I left it in the book.  
Trixie: They're all back in my world. Oh! I know this fun trick, most people use guns or knives for this but to be safe, we'll use an egg. you place one egg in a paper cup and leave two cups empty. You swich them around untill you can't tell which is which, and smash the the two that doesn't have the egg. You see, to tell the difference between the three cups is to tape small piece of fishing line to the cup with the egg. It's that easy.

Mr. Insane asked:Mabel, thank you kindly for the sweater. In return I will give you gifts.  
For Trixie, I give to you a glass bottle with the finest milk in the world.  
For Mabel, I present to you this cow, a new friend for Waddles.  
For Dipper the Milkman, I present to you your Milkman uniform. Enjoy.  
Do you think it's possible, that if I wasn't so crazy, we can be friends?  
Sincerely,  
Simon Boyd Elton IV a.k.a. Mr. Insane Everyone: Sure.  
Trixie: Thanks for the stuff.

Anon asked :Can a fairy raise the dead?

Trixie: Dark magic. Let me explain, if you brought the body back the life doesn't mean you brought back the person. Their soul has moved on and there's no way you can bring it back. Besides, I really doubt anyone wants to live as a decapitated, bony, broken zombie.  
Mabel: Eeeewww.  
Trixie: It's gross but true.


	24. Chapter 24

TheBigZ1 asked :Dipper- Wendy's angry and alone. How will you help her?  
Trixie- Weres the darksside of the forest? What lives there?  
Mable- Waddles had been captured by pig eating marauders!

Dipper: Comfort her.  
Trixie: To be honest, I don't know. It's pretty well hidden, and trust me you do NOT want to know what lives there.  
Mabel: QUICK! WE NEED TO SAVE HIM!  
Trixie: Mabel, Waddles is right here sleeping on you bed.  
Mabel: Oh right.

TheBigZ1 asked :Trixie- the twins, after a traumatic experience, are unable to function properly. Will you help them? (Answers pretty obvious)  
Pines- Trixies species comes, and they don't like humans. To the exstent that they'll (classic finger across throat) unless she goes with them. Are you ready to say goodbye?  
Dipper- What's it like having a BA friend, and an equally cool sister?  
Mabel- Waddles waddles. (I don't have a good question! got it!) Waddles or Dipper, which do you save?

Trixie: Well duh, I'm not going to leave my friends hanging.  
Dipper: Well, it wouldn't be easy.  
Mabel: And we would try and find a way for her to stay first.  
Dipper: But if we absolutely HAD to, we wouldn't be ready.  
Mabel: It's never easy saying goodbye.  
Trixie: Aaaww.  
Dipper: It's pretty cool, I know for a fact that they have my back.  
Mabel: Well, as much as I would kick my self in the butt, I would choose Dipper.

Anon asked: I dare Mabel, to give Dipper, A BIG FAT KISS ON THE CHEEK!

Dipper: Wait what?  
Mabel: OKAY!  
*SMOOOOOOOCH*  
Dipper: AH GROSS MABEL!  
Trixie: *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SO CUTE!  
Mabel: *giggle*  
Dipper: Uhg, next question.

Maxwell asked :Mabel: That hard to pronouce flower in Smile Dip is cocaine!  
Trixie: Wait wait wait wo wo wo I'm in a TV show!? (Thanks for the magic trick I shown it to my lil sis it worked!)  
Dipper: Why don't you go find your old hat? (The Browny Green one)  
Trixie: So when I'm sleeping i'm on TV and someones watching me!?

Mabel: It is NOT.  
Trixie: Mabey, I'm not an expert.  
Dipper: I tried. It's long gone.  
Trixie: I don't know. I don't know everything.

ConnorRonnoc asked:Mabel: Have you heard about the word?  
Dipper: Maxwell asked you who you would shrink. You said Gideon. But hes already tiny! Explain.  
Trixie: Which commentor do you like best? (Mr Insane, Maxwell, Me, Ronnoc etc)  
All: Oh No Grunkle Stan sold Waddles (not really) how do you feel?

Mabel: What word?  
Dipper: Haha, that's true. He is a short guy, I would shrink him SMALLER then that.  
Trixie: I don't pick favorites.  
Dipper: Well, Mabel would freak out, I would probably have to calm her down, and Trixie would try to get him back.

TheBigZ1 asked : Trixie- Dippers cursed! He is unable to move, how do you reverse it?  
Mabel- Dipper has fallen into a well, and Trixies away. How do you save him?  
Dipper- The girls are fighting. Any idea at all at how to get them back together? It's entirely hypothetical, as that would probably not gonna happen. Oh, and when I said "it was in that song" I meant he's gonna rape her.

Trixie: *turn red and wings pomf out* Um, w-well. There's only one way to cure a curse.  
Dipper: Um, Your wings are turning purple.  
Mabel: How do you cure a curse?  
Trixie: *Whispers* M-make lip contact and exchange pure magic to kill the curse. It's extreamly painful.  
Mabel: ...  
Dipper: Wait, if I was cursed, you would have to KISS me to cure me?!  
Trixie: *Sinks in her seat* Y-yes.  
Dipper: *turns red*  
Mabel: PppppppffffffHAHAHAHAHA!  
Trixie: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!  
Mabel: Y-You should see your faces! Priceless! Oh and to awnser my question, I would use my trusting grapling hook to save him!  
Trixie: *wooden spoon appears in hand* I AM GOING TO GET YOU, YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE-  
Mabel: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *runs away* NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE!  
Trixie: *chases after her* GET BACK HERE!  
Dipper: Okaaaaaaay, well they do argue from time to time. But the get over it quickly. Wait, rape?! Oh dude that's wrong! I would stop the guy at all costs! Seriously, I can't even imagine something so horrible happening to my sister.  
*CRASH*  
Mabel: OH CRUUUUUUD!  
Dipper: Uuuum, that's enough questions. I need to make sure that Trixie won't destroy Mabel. *runs off*


	25. Chapter 25

johnginc2k asked : Dipper: Is mabel okay...  
Mabel:I want you to look up this song Bacterial Contamination(make sure its subbed in english)  
Trixie:What's the weirdest adventure you had with Dipper and Mabel?  
Everybody: If you could cancel one show which one would you cancel(ONLY ONE)

Dipper: She's fine.  
Mabel: Thanks for the tip!  
Trixie: Weirdest? Hhhmmmmmmmm, probably the time we went to cheek out those shrinking/growing crystals. I nearly got my head chomped off because I couldn't tell if the lion was far off or small.  
Mabel: Learned that the hard way. I remember you screaming 'NOT SMALL! NOT SMALL!'  
Trixie: Mad, that show is so stupid.  
Dipper: Dora, Mabel use to LOVE that show when we were younger.

Mabel: I can't choose. There aren't a lot of shows I don't like.

toxicswallow asked :Trixie: How long did it take for that green food coloring to come out of your hair?  
Mable:Why are you so AWESOME?  
Dipper:What would you see if you tried smile dip?  
All:If you were trapped in a video game what would it be? I would be in Kingdom Hearts*fist pump*!

Trixie: A whole, FLIPPING, WEEK!  
Mabel: I said I was sorry! And thank you.  
Dipper: I'm not even going to bother.  
Trixie: I don't play video games.  
Mabel: Oh! Dipper and I like the game super smash bros. But we left our game at home.  
Dipper: That would be cool to be in a video game.

All: Can you call me Max? Maxwell sounds gay.  
Mabel:  
Stupid Happy Intelligent?  
Ticklish?  
That is how I describe you Mabel.  
Dipper: Say Polish it behind the door really fast and lots of times.  
Trixie: I've ran out of questions for you! (I thought I would never run out of questions for you) (

Mabel: HEY! I'm not stupid!  
Dipper: She's the one who found out about the 8th in a half president. And why should I do that?  
Trixie: You're probably going to get more questions for me later.

ConnorRonnoc asked: Mabel: The bird is the word!  
Dipper: I Found your green hat (waves around) do you want it back (It's a bi smashed up)  
Trixie: TRIXIE AND DIPPER SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COM- (Ronnoc punches Connor in the face)  
Mabel: Who do you like more Dipper or Trixie?  
Dipper: Can I call you The Big Dipper?

Mabel: BIRD!  
Dipper: Keep it, I don't really need it any more.  
Trixie: I SWEAR IF ONE MORE PERSON DOES THAT-  
*BOOM*  
Stan: *from down stairs* HOW THE HECK DID THE SINK BLOW UP?!  
Trixie:...Oopsy.  
Mabel: You're really going to make me choose? Dipper is my twin brother and Trixie is like a sister to me.  
Dipper: Um, no thanks. I had enough bullys call me that in school. *mumbles* Stupid birth mark.

RynoRyee asked: All: All your worst enemies have been stranded on an island that you all get marooned on. What do you do?  
Trixie: Tell them good luck.  
Mabel: *elbows her*  
Trixie: Ow, I was kidding!  
Dipper: We would help them. We may not like them 100% but we wouldn't abandon them.

Snowyasked :For all if you had kids what wood you name dam.

Trixie: Hmmmmmm, I do like the name Amanda, and Alex.  
Dipper: Never really thought about that. Mabey Dipper Jr.  
Trixie: Really? Dipper Jr?  
Mabel: PRINCESS SUGAR COOKIE!  
Dipper/Trixie: *facepalm*

Anon asked :if you're a water fairy, are there other types of fairys?  
Trixie: Yup, there's four in all. Water, nature, air, and fire, and we're all very important. If One fairy type dies out our world would start to crumble. If the water fairys died, the water would dry up. If the fire fairys died, our world would freeze. If the nature fairys died, our planets would wither. If the air fairys died, well, you get the picture.


	26. Chapter 26

TheBigZ1 asked: All: have you ever been really sad and heard a song to help you out? What was it? Dipper: Sorry man, was only hypothetical, I doubt anyone would try it for real. We cool?  
Mabel: Waddles needs a lady friend, and I've got one right here! (Holds up pig) Too bad were on opposite ends of the dementional planes.  
Trixie: Suuuuppeerr sorry about my curse question, I had no idea. Althought, (evil gri, and whispers so only she could hear) you'd enjoy it wouldn't ya? I'm teasing, I don't mean anything by it.

Dipper: Baba usualy helps.  
Mabel: Pinkie Pies smile song!  
Trixie: any song usualy helps, not by much though.  
Dipper: Good, and ya, we're cool.  
Mabel: Aaaaaaawwww, to bad. Waddles would love to have friends

Trixie: *blushes* I-um, eeh...Meep.

Mr. Insane:Wait, did they say the bird is the word? yes! I love that song! A WELL BIRD, BIRD, BIRD, BIRD IS THE WORD! A WELL BIRD, BIRD, BIRD, BIRD IS THE WORLD! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT THE BIRD? WELL EVERYBODY TALKING ABOUT THE BIRD! BIRD, BIRD, BIRD! HEY, WENDY BEHIND THE COUNTER, THE BIRD IS THE WORD! HEY, FRIGHTENED DIPPER, THE BIRD IS THE WORD! GRUNKLE STAN SNORING, THE BIRD IS THE WORD! DON'T YA KNOW ABOUT THE BIRD? CAUSE EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT THE BIRD! SUUUURRRRFFFFIIN BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR RRRRRD GVHFVTYFVUIYGUIONBTRDVTRJHB.T ZERTMHIJIO! (passes out) BAH BOOMA MOW MOW OOMA MOW, OOMA MA MOW, OOMA MA MA MOW OOMA MA MA MOW!

Trixie: Aaaaaaand mister crazy is back.

ConnorRonnoc asked: Connor:  
Dipper: Yikes I didn't know people bullied you with that name.  
Dipper: Thanks for the hat! (Puts hat on) I cleaned it btw.  
Trixie: You must think I'm a douchebag I'm sorry I thought you liked Dipper.  
Mabel: I ate smile dip and now I see 2 yellow dogs when will it wear off?  
Ronnoc:  
Dipper: Why did you let Connor have the hat?! He'll wreck it!  
Mabel: I told Connor not to eat smile dip...  
Trixie: Can you grant wishes!?  
Dipper: Hmmm can I call you Sir Dippingsauce? (Smirks).

Dipper: You're welcome Trixie: Well I don't like him that way. *blushes*  
Mabel: *cough* Lie *cough*, and it goes away in a few hours.  
Dipper: He's the one who asked if I wanted it back.  
Mabel: They never listen.  
Trixie: I'm a water fairy, not a fairy god mother.  
Dipper: Mabel calls me that. ALOT.  
Mabel: SIR DIPPINGSAUCE!

Max Maxwell asked :Trixie: It's awesome when you blow stuff up! TRIXIE LOVES DIPPER DIPPER LOVES TRIXIE TRIXIE LOVES DIPPER DIPPER LOVES WENDY! HAHAHAHA Dipper: Yeah but Mabel discovered the 8th and a half president by being stupid!  
Mabel: Your new description!  
Smart Funny Awesome Happy Awesome All: When I'm older I'm so changing my name WHY DID I HAVE TO BE MAXWELL WHY!?

Trixie: *eyes glow*Oh, you think that's funny? THE NEXT THING I'M GOING TO BLOW UP IS YOUR HEAD BUSTER!  
*Dipper and Mabel grab Trixie*  
Dipper: Okay, lets not go over board. Anyways, she discovered him by being SILLY, not stupid.  
Mabel: Much better!  
Dipper: Maxwell isn't that girly.  
Mabel: Ya, you could have been named Susin.

johnginc2k asked :Dipper:Do you know about hinamizawa syndrome?  
Mabel:How was the song? Now look up Trick and Treat Trixie:I dare you to scare grunkle stan with a screamer video Everyone:I want you guys to read these creepypastas Jeff the killer,BEN drowned,Squidwards suicide,lost silver,dead bart,Eyeless jack, jane the killer,smile dog, and finally spongebob bootleg episode WARNING DO NOT READ IN DARK

Dipper: Never heard of it.  
Mabel: It was cool. Thanks.  
Trixie: I don't need a scream video. One time I was practicing my latest magic show trick and made him think Mabel's head was chopped off. Though I almost gave him a heart attack so that trick went in the trash.  
Dipper: Thanks but we try to stay away from that stuff.  
Trixie: By we you mean you. You're paranoid enough already.  
Dipper: Hey!

Guest asked :All: what was your greatest/best adventure Mabel: Probably our first big adventure in town.  
Dipper: Yup, even if Mabel almost married a billion gnomes, it was a pretty awsome adventure.  
Trixie: Best adventure is when I first came to this world, it was amazing.

Guest asked :Trixie:Could you make a portal to earth?  
Dipper:Did you know that in our world there is a TV show about you and Mabel's summer in gravity falls and everyone who watches it has seen you sing disco girl?(and it was HILARIOUS)  
Mabel:What's your favorite monster besides vampires?  
Trixie: Well duh, how do you think I got to this world?  
Dipper: *Turns dark red* Y-you all saw that? Oh crud.  
Mabel: WHEREWORFS!

-  
Been having a rough day. Thanks for the questions thought, they made me feel better.


	27. Chapter 27

:All:what is you biggest fear?  
Trixie:Are there only fairys in your world or is there other things that humans don't think exist?  
Dipper: Did you know that Gideon has the second book?  
Mabel: I dare you to eat smile dip!

Trixie: We've talked about that already, and yes there are. Like dragons, unicorns, and-  
Mabel: UNICORNS?! DO THEY HAVE CUTIE MARKS?!  
Trixie: To be honest, kinda. Each one has a special mark on its butt showing what fairy group it's from. But they can't talk and they can't use magic, the horns are just for defence.  
Mabel: Aaaaaw.  
Dipper: Huh? He does?  
Mabel: NEVER!

Guest asked :Trixie: I am the one who asked if you could make a portal to earth When I asked if you could make a portal to earth I meant our dimension earth so Could you make a portal to our dimension?

Trixie: Hhhhmmmm. Well, it might take some time for me to figure that out. You see, The lake is like a doorway. It's the easiest way to get to this world. But, only THIS world, it might take a while to find the part of the universe your in without a magical door.

Mr. Insane asked :Guys, did you know that Quentin Trembley wasn't the only secret from the 19th Century? This is the only clue I can give. "Columbia; Project Icarus".  
S.M.B. IV A.K.A. M.I.

Dipper: Um, thanks.  
Guest asked :Hello frands. I've got questions :D Trixie: Have you met Cosmo and Wanda :3

Dippingsauce: What if the author of the book 3 is you from a future where Mabel was kidnapped by gnomes so you spent 6 years studying and sent the books to the past? Mabel: Do you wish Norman was human?

Trixie: Oh hahaha, very funny. That's just a T.V. show here. I only know how to conect to your world and ours. Kinda.  
Dipper: That's a bit over complicated.  
Mabel: I wish he was a vampire.

SmileDipGal612 asked :WAIT WAIT WAIT! ... better. Trixie, you said that the shows were like watching people from alternate dimensions or something and we don't have the same shows. SO WHY IS IT THAT U HAVE THE SAME SHOWS AS US AS NOTED IN THAT ONE QUESTION BY johnginc2k? ALSO, WHEN WILL I STOP YELLING?

Trixie: I'm...not sure. I don't know the awnser to everything, sorry.

johnginc2k asked :Dipper: Did you know we also saw you doing the lamby dance Mabel:Whats the most disgusting thing you ever saw Trixie(dipper and mabel must leave room)if dipper and mabel ever find out about fanfics about themselves DON'T let them read(or know about)Dipper goes to Taco Bell ITS DISGUSTING.(dipper and mabel can come back in now)  
Trixie and Mabel: Since Dipper was to paranoid to look those stories up did you guys look them up?

Dipper: *turns red while Trixie and Mabel laugh* OH COME ON!  
Mabel: Gnomes.  
Trixie: *makes sound proof bubble around Dipper and Mabel* Ya, thanks for the tip. *stops the spell*  
Mabel: Not yet, sorry.

TheCatfish asked :I've got questions :D Trixie: Do Cosmo and Wanda exsist in your universe?  
Dippingsauce: Do you think the Book could be written by future you?  
Mabel: Do u know that you did not melt all the wax figures?  
All: What would you do in our universe?

Trixie: No, it's just a show here.  
Dipper: I don't think so.  
Mabel: Gruncle Stan took some extra limbs he found and melted them into 'haunted candles'.

Dipper: We would probably do the same thing we do in ours. Solve mysterys.  
ConnorRonnoc asked :Connor:  
Mabel: The dogs have gone!  
Dipper: Disco girl coming through that girl is you Seriously?  
Trixie: Blow something up!  
Ronnoc:  
Dipper: Wendys never gonna be with you.  
Mabel: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!  
Trixie: Ummmmmm DIPPER LOVES WENDY!

Mabel: DOG!  
Dipper: Shut up.  
Trixie: Would it kill you to say please?  
Dipper: You sure are rude dude.  
Mabel: Haha, that rhymed. PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!  
Trixie: *sarcastically* You don't say?!

Sir R asked :Dearest Trixie,  
I heard that your grandmother is the only relative you have left, not trying to get personal, but remember this: If she is the last relative left, love her with your heart. Cease any family feud. You have family.  
It's sad really, the history of my family is long forgotten. All I know is that my surname comes from a French name and our family is of Ecuadorian heritage. I wish I could go back in time and found out who my ancestors are. My grandfather said, "Don't wait, if you wait, until your older, than boom! It'll affect you. I know you'll listen to Papa, miho." He spoke with an accent.

Trixie: I do love her with all my heart, and thanks, that was kinda inspiring.

Max asked :Trixie: Yeah yeah how will you get to me!? (Grabs Baseball bat) I'm ready.  
Dipper: Watch the super mario sunshine advert.  
Mabel: To be or not to be that is the question.  
Dipper: I don't like my name because it sounds posh! Oooo I'm Maxwell the 3rd!  
All: Aww yeah I got a girlfriend.

Trixie: *eyes glow and glowing sword appears in hand* You were saying?  
Dipper: Um, okay?  
Mabel: Best question ever.  
Dipper: I didn't really like my nickname Dipstick but I live with it.  
Trixie: I thought you like my nickname for you.  
Dipper: Well, I've just been wondering, why Dipstick? It sounds kinda mean.  
Trixie: Because you sweet like those sugar candy dipping sticks. But NOT smile dip if that's what you were thinking.  
Dipper: Oh, well, thanks.  
Mabel: Good for you! Have a great time with her.


	28. Chapter 28

Guest asked :Trixie: if your a water fairy then are vulnerable to electricity?  
Dipper: how come you "sneeze like a kitten"?  
Mabel: where do you keep your grappling and when do you use it.

Trixie: Not really, ironicly we're weak agenst fire since our wings will evaporate. they're mostly made of water. like fire fairys are weak agents cold weather because they're wings are made of heat. I never really understood that.  
Dipper: It's how I sneeze.  
Mabel: In a pocket in my sweater. I use if for Grappling hook emergencys!

Max asked :Trixie: Hmmm well (throws baseball bat away)  
All: What is your favourite food?  
Mabel: (No question)  
Dipper: Your new nickname could be ... hmmmm lil'D

Trixie: *sticks tounge out*  
Mabel: Caramel apples.  
Dipper: Hotdogs.  
Trixie: Fruit salad.  
Dipper: NO.  
Trixie/Mabel: *giggles*

ConnorRonnoc asked :Connor:  
Trixie: Okay please blow something up (Gideon's toilet ... When hes on it)  
Dipper: Ignore Ronnoc I learnt to.  
Mabel: Watch ASDF without laughing bet you can't do it.  
Ronnoc:  
All: Well I'm rude because well it's just who I am live with it.  
Dipper and Mabel: Have you played Harvest Moon?

Trixie: Okay, I'm not blowing up Gideons toilet, that's just gross, but I will do this. *Blows Dippers hat into a blue and white confetty boom.*  
Dipper: HEY!  
Trixie: *giggles uncontrollably*  
Dipper: Please change it back.  
Trixie: Party pooper. *Changes Dippers hat back*  
Dipper: Thank you, and trust me, I will.  
Mabel: Okay!  
Dipper: We haven't played that yet.

jonhginc2k asked :Dipper:What's the most embarassing thing that happened to you(more embarassing than lamby dance and all that) (If Dipper dosen't answer right Mabel you tell or Trixie cast a truth spell(If you have one...))  
Mabel:Here's some Smile Dip.  
Trixie:Do you have a spell that lets you travel to the future or past?  
Mabel & Trixie: Look the stories up yet?  
Everyone: If you could go back in time and change something what would you change?  
Mabel:Did you know in my universe a new episode says that Grunkle Stan will put you in charge of the mystery shack for 3 days while he's on vacation?

Dipper: Just doing the Lamby dance in front of Wendy.  
Mabel: EVIL!  
Trixie: Well, kinda, but it's only viewing spells. You can go back in the past but you can't touch anything and no one can hear you. But going to the future is extremely dangerous, since it could make a time paradox if you find out about you future. So fairys stay away from future spells.  
Mabel: Some of them, they were pretty interesting.  
Dipper: Probably stop myself from helping Gruncle Stan make fake money. Not the brightest thing to do.  
Mabel: Stop myself from eating smiledip.  
Trixie:...  
Dipper: Don't you have something you want to change?  
Trixie: I rather not say, knowing that it's impossible.  
Mabel: REALLY!?  
Trixie: Oh great, You better hope you didn't cause a time paradox buddy!

Anon asked :Trixie: Do you watch Doctor who?  
All: Who's your favorite Doctor?

Trixie: Yup! It's really cool, and it makes me sit at the edge of my seat. My favorite doctor is the tenth.  
Dipper: I like the ninth Doctor.  
Mabel: THE ONE WITH THE REALLY LONG SCARF! I even made a replica!


	29. Chapter 29

ConnorRonnoc asked :Connor:  
Trixie: (Make others leave room) Dipper sneezes like a kitten.  
Mabel: Watch Lazer Collection.  
Ronnoc:  
All: Any allergies?  
Dipper: Tyrone's death was awesome! Is that drink acid!?  
Trixie: Knew that already.  
Mabel: Okay!  
Dipper: Mabel and I aren't allergic to anything.  
Trixie: Weeeeeell, there is this plant in my world that makes me sneeze uncontrollably. I nearly blew up the entire garden.  
Dipper: No it isn't. It's just soda.  
Trixie: Who's Tyrone?  
Mabel: Dipper's clone.  
Trixie: Huh?  
Mabel: I'll explain later.

Max asked :Trixie: I really really really don't like you.  
All: Do you like Pokemon?  
Dipper & Mabel: How do you put up with Trixie's ... Anger Issues?

Trixie: Your problem, not mine.  
Mabel: YUP! They're so cute!  
Dipper: Because we're her friends and we look past it.

Mr. Insane asked :Dearest Mabel Smile Dip is nothing compared to the evil Mississippi Queen! Try it. I warn you,it's far more deadly.  
Mabel: Uuuuuh, no thanks.

johnginc2k asked:Dipper:BEN Drowned Mabel:Have you read Sweet Apple Massacre(Ugh I still can't forget it) If you didn't DON'T READ IT Trixie:Since your a water fairy what do you think of waterbending(from avatar the last airbender)  
Everybody: Have you seen that video with those girls and that cup(If you didn't DON'T LOOK IT UP, OR LET SOMEONE TELL YOU IT'S THAT NASTY(someone told me what happened in it, and it was...ugh...)

Dipper: Who's Ben?  
Mabel: Um, no.  
Trixie: They're not the same. Water fairys mostly live in water aria's, and our wings are made of water too. Water benders can only control water. Dipper: Okaaaaaay. thanks for the warning.

pearlshipper asked: Dipper: Have you ever read the Percy Jackson series? If so, I think that you and Trixie are like Percy and Annabeth.  
Trixie: Did you like it when you and Dipper were under the mistletoe? (Dipper doesn't have to be in the room) And, would you do it again if you could?  
Mabel: Would you either have a vampire for a boyfriend or a magical gift (not the present kind) that turns things into different colors (EVEN RAINBOWS!) Btw, if you choose vampire, I can set you up with Marshall Lee. He is the BEST.

Dipper: Yes I have. Wait, really? Huh.  
Trixie: What's a misteltoe?  
Mabel: You'll have to wait and see Trixie!  
Trixie: Okay?  
(This is before the christmas story)  
Mabel: VAMPIRE!

Anon asked :Do you watch TMNT? If so who's your favorite turtle?

Dipper/Trixie: *sings* Heros in a half shell!  
Mabel: TURTLE POWER!  
Dipper: Anyways, I really like Leo. He's awesome with swords.  
Mabel: Mikey the party king! I just love his new freckles!  
Trixie: I really like Donnie and Raph. I can relate with Raph's temper, and Donnie is so funny! Not to mention her new version is so cute!


	30. Chapter 30

pearlshipper asked: Mabel: What is your favorite Pokmon? Mine is Aipom(so cute!) *Knock knock knock* Huh? Oh hey Marshall. You're going over to see Mabel?  
Okay, whatever man.

Mabel: Ooooh, They're all to cute! wait, VAMPIRE!  
Trixie: He's in a diffrent world Mabel. Not going to happen.  
Mabel: Aaaaaaw.

ConnorRonnoc asked :Connor:  
Dipper: Take a camera everywhere you go so you have proof of your wierd adventures Ronnoc:  
Dipper: Can you bring Tyrone back?  
Trixie: Do you know anyone who cracks under pressure?

Dipper: tried that, didn't work. And I can't, he's long gone.  
Trixie: Yup. *points at Dipper*  
Dipper: I do not! Trixie: Remember that one time in that warehouse in the woods? You had to try and figure out the puzzle or we would have been pancake, turned out to be a achent fairy puzzle, and when you couldn't figure it out you cracked.  
Dipper: One time! That was one time!  
Mabel: *giggles*

Dipper:You shouldn't have done that...  
Mabel:ONWARDS AOSHIMA(oh yeah waddles is behind you)  
Trixie:have you heard the song iNSaNiTY Everyone: Whats the most scariest thing you've seen or read before coming to gravity falls Dipper: Shouldn't have done what?  
Mabel: AOSHIMA!  
Trixie: Nope.  
Dipper/Mabel: Cupcakes.  
Trixie: Eeeeeeh, I would say seeing a dragon swallow a cow whole. *shudder* Not the brightest thing to sneak into a dragon farm.

Mr. Insane:Question for Dipper Dipper are you the Milkman?  
And are any of you wondering why I keep talking about the Milkman?

Dipper: No.  
Trixie: A little, but we rather not ask.

Anon asked :So Trixie, feel any different after running into your old buddy Sparkler?

Trixie: Not really. My back has been sour and I have a head ack, probably from using my pure magic. And she's NOT my buddy.  
Mabel: Then she's your enime?  
Trixie: Well, I wouldn't go that far. Me and her were friends.  
Dipper: Then she's your frienime.  
Trixie: Uh, sure. Why not.

Anon asked :POTTY MOUTH POTTY MOUTH! TRIXIE"S A POTTY MOUTH! I can't believe you said that in front of Dipper and Mabel, not to mention Soos.

Dipper/Mabel: *giggle uncontrollably*  
Trixie: ONE TIME! THAT WAS ONE FLIPPING TIME! I had no idea it was a bad word!  
Dipper/Mabel: *burst out laughing*  
Trixie: KNOCK IT OFF GUYS, OR YOU TWO WILL BE PART OF MY NEXT DISSAPEARING TRICK!  
Mabel:~Some one's getting touchy!~ Trixie: *takes deep breath and rubs her head*  
Dipper: You feeling okay?  
Trixie: Ya, just fine. My head ack is just starting to hurt a little.  
Dipper: That's enough questions for today.


	31. Chapter 31

Kaylee123 asked :Mabel: would you rather eat a battery or drink spoiled milk?  
Dipper: would your rather run around town telling the truth about your life, or take an ice cold shower?  
Trixie: if you could be anything besides a fairy what would you be?

Mabel: Isn't eating a battery deadly?  
Dipper: Ice cold shower.  
Trixie: human.

johnginc2k asked :Dipper:BEN

Mabel:Where's Waddles?  
Trixie:Did you look up iNSaNiTY?  
Everyone:What's the most scariest asian horror(way more scary than american horror) you ever saw?

Dipper: Who the heck is Ben?  
Mabel: He's playing in the mud outside.  
Trixie: Not yet, my head ack starts to hurt when I look at bright screens.  
Dipper: We haven't heard of asian horrors till now so we don't know.

Kiki-Pines5 asked :Trixie: Have you ever met a witch? Because I have a friend who's a witch, and it's like her life long dream to meet someone else-with powers.*Myca enters room* Omigoddess, are you really a fairy?!  
Dipper: When are you gonna figure out that Trixie is crushing on you big time?*Trixie stays in room* Also, do you mind if I kill you off in one of my fanfics? It's nothing personal, but that ending if just the best one I've ever come up with.

Trixie: Nope, never meet one. And it's nice to meet you.  
Dipper: After hearing what you guys say, should I really believe you?  
Trixie: (Safe!)  
Dipper: Wait, you want to kill me, in your story? Uuuuuuh, I don't know how to respond to that.

megan asked :Trixie! Did you know that Sparklers was flirting with Dipper?  
Oh and Mr. Insane sent a message.  
"Dear kids. Dipper is being influenced by Mr. Pyramid. Mabel is the Lion. Dipper is the Lamb. The Lion guards and protects those who are precious. The Lamb sacrifices himself to save others. The Milkman is neat. Giggity."

Trixie: *eyes turn blue* YES, I am VERY well aware about that.  
*BOOM*  
Soos: *from other room* WHOA, ALL THE PIT COLA EXPLODED!  
Trixie: DARN IT, I did it again!  
Dipper: Mr. Pyramid? Okay, this dude is really insane.

Anon asked :How much gobble would a gobblewonker wonk if a gobblewonker could wonk gobble?  
Trixie: Huh? How much what would a whatwhat what if a whatwhat could what what?  
Mabel: Hmmmmmm.  
Dipper: A gobblewonker would wonk all the gobble he could if a gobblewonker could wonk gobble!  
Trixie: Impressive.  
Dipper:Thanks.  
Mabel: Pf, show off.

Anon asked :Hey Trixie, are you 100% sure you're okay?  
And totally random question, what are the side effects when dark magic gets injected into your pure magic?  
Trixie: I'm fine, just a head ack. Hmmmmm, well I'm not sure. Mabey some pain in the lungs, heart, and wings. Since pure magic is like a second kind of blood to fairys, and our wings are held together by pure magic.  
Dipper: Are you sure that's it? You have been complaining about that head ack a lot.  
Mabel: Ya, you've had it since you ran into Sparkler.  
Trixie: Well sorry if I'm not an expert about dark magic. That evil devil Sparkler is the one who knows about that milarcy!  
Mabel: Someone's getting moody.  
Trixie: Shut up Mabel. Uhg, I'm going home, this head ack is making me feel crummy.  
Dipper: Okay then, bye Trixie. Mabel and I will awnser more questions later if Trixie isn't feeling better.


	32. Chapter 32

Dipper: Trixie couldn't make it today. apparently her head ack is messing with her magic.  
Mabel: It was so awesome! She even gave Dipper an elephant nose!  
Dipper: Witch, she changed back to normal. So on with the questions

Mr. Insane asked :Sorry about that message. It was a prophecy. I'm now undercover. I will pose as a lumberjack looking for the Milkman. If anyone asks, say that I'm a rival of Manly Dan. (Monotone voice) I am a lumberjack, I chop trees for paper.

Dipper/Mabel: Next.

IluvMabel1414 asked :HI! I LOVE THIS THING GOING ON HERE! LOL! Just a few questions!  
For Mabel: I LUV YOUU! YOUR SOOOO AWESOME, I WISH YOU WERE MY SISTERRR! Anyways... Why are you so awesome?!  
For Dipper: I luv you too, but I wish me you and Mabel were triplets!LOL well, if I ever visit Oregon, I promise I will come say hi! If there was a fire in your house and you could save one person at a time, who would be first?  
Trixie: You seem pretty cool! How have your experiences been in Gravity Falls? I LUV YOU GUYS!

Mabel: So this is what it's like to have a number one fan, and I'm awesome because of the power of...Pause for dramatic effect...MABEL!  
Dipper: Uuuuum depends, the one who really needs it.  
Mabel: Trixie told me it was 'Extremely wacky.'

Mr. Insane asked :Everyone. Tell the truth am I really that crazy? Please tell me. I won't get offended. Don't lie. :(.

Dipper: Well, at lest you're not as bad as Old man Mcguckin. He tried to kill us with a giant robot.

johnginc2k asked: Dipper:Drowned Mabel:If you know what vocaloid is what's your favorite one( Look it up if you don't know )  
Trixie:If you feel better did you look up the song?

Dipper: I'm not even going to bother.  
Mabel: I can't choose, and she will look up the song.

Guest asked :Mabel: would you ever become pacificas friend if she was nice to you? Dipper: would you rather, date trixie, pacifica, or candy, mabel's friend?  
Trixie: i have read about fairies before and did you know, that there is a way to restore your pure magic if you lose it?

Mabel: SURE!  
Dipper: Pacifica, NO. Candy, I'd probably need to get to know her better. Trixie, weeeell.  
Mabel: Are you blushing?  
Dipper: NO, I-I just think it's weird if me and Trixie dated.  
Mabel: Riiiiiiight.  
Dipper: Shut up Mabel, and Trixie told us that pure magic is like a second blood. Their heart makes more, but lose to much to fast then *Slashes hand near neck*

Mr. Insane asked :Okay. Dipper please answer me truthfully. ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT THE MILKMAN?! (grabs Dipper's shoulders and shakes him violently) ARE. YOU. THE. MILKMAN? ANSWER. TRUTHFULLY! DON'T. LIE. Wait I bet Mr. Pyramid brainwashed you! Don't worry Dips! I'll save you! (runs away).  
Dipper: No comment.  
Mabel: *snicker*

The SunRunner asked: Dipper: Your great dude. Everyone considers you weak, but you held your own against a cursed wax statue of Sherlock Holmes who had a sword armed with nothing but a poker, you defeated the multi-bear, the dude is huge with multiple claws and teeth filled mouths and multiple heads means multiple eyes so can't get him by surprise, and to top it all off you captured a grimgoblin and put him in a cage all on your own. Seriously dude your capable, why are you viewed as otherwise? Mabel: I was thinking your the expert on sweaters, so I wanted to know what kind of sweater you would make for my dad? (This is hypothetical. I just want to find something for him) But you see there's this thing *He rubs the back of his head nervously* he kind of... You know what forget it! I'm just going to flat out say it. My dad in his true form is several times larger than the planet earth, has 12 wings, many heads (one of which is a lion), and is ablaze with holy fire. He is older than the fairies as a race, has tried to destroy humanity at least once, and is kind of jerk in general. *huff... huff...* It feels good to finally tell someone that. Mabel try to remember the question, a kind of family holiday is coming up and even though he is a bit of a jerk he's always there for me and my mom, so I want to get him something. I'll tell you more about him later, but I don't think I'm ready to talk more about him, his kind, what he does, and what I am since he's my dad just yet.

Dipper: Whooooooa, that's long. The reason why people think that is because no one sees me in my shining moments, except Wendy, Soos, Trixie, Mabel, and her friends. But no one believes us.  
Mabel: How about a sweeter of the earth on fire made with yarn the color of lion fur? Sounds good for him.

Gilligan asked :Imagine if you guys met Mr. Insane. What would that be like for you?

Dipper: a head ack when ever he keeps calling me a milk man.

deathlessGriffon asked: Trixie, I know a sun goddess AND a moon goddess (though the moon goddess is evil), can they break through the fourth wall?  
Mabel, I made you a giant hat! What would you say if I told you that you are the Chosen One in a prophecy that ends in you drinking a goblet of Coca-Cola and getting an endless supply of yarn?  
Dipper, I would like you to know that I do not stalk you.  
Everyone: If I told you that there was a spell to turn a human into a faerie, would Mabel and Dipper give their consent, and would Trixie use it even if it drained her of magic that it would take months to heal? And my name is supposed to be deathlessGriffin, but there was a typo when I was signing up. You can just call me DG ^-^

Dipper: By what Trixie said, that requires alot of magic.  
Mabel: HAT, and I would say that I WILL make sure that the prophecy is true.  
Dipper: Thanks, good to know.  
Mabel: Becoming a fairy would be awsome! But we have to much family here to leave behind.  
Dipper: And Trixie's to scared about what would happen to her without her magic.


	33. Chapter 33

Mabel: HEY EVERYONE! You wouldn't believe what we went through this weekend, turns out Trixie was infected with dark magic so me and Dipper had to save her. Trixie: Hi. Dipper: And since I'm stuck in bed because my legs are all jacked up from being thrown around like a rag doll, we're going to awnser questions.

The sunrunner asked: Mabel: Thank you for the sweater idea. I know someone that was able to make good sweaters with almost anything you give them. I actually ended up having one made with a flaming sword through the earth with wings coming from it. It was made out of sphinx hair. Don't ask how I got it because I will tell you and you won't sleep right for a week. Dipper: Did you know that on Rumble McSkirmish's back is the Chinese symbol for fart. No joke dude, look it up. Mabel: *whispers*I've got some bad news. When you and Dipper are adults he's going to be a good few inches taller than you. So you tease him as much as you can for being shorter than you while you still can. (This post was based off the fact that in reality Alex Hirsch ended up taller than his twin sister in the end.) Dipper or Mabel: Do you know who Trixie's spell works? The one that lets you view other dimensions. I have theory about a spell to travel though the dimensions, and knowing how the viewing one works could give my the key to making my own door way.

Mabel: you're welcome!

Dipper: HA! Oh that's rich!

Mabel: I know, I'll enjoy it while it lasts though.

Dipper: We have-

Mabel: NO IDEA!

Trixie: I'm not 100% sure how it works either.

Kiki-Pines5 asked :To Dipper: Yeah, sorry about that whole killing you off thing. I came up with a better ending, where you and Myca(she's like, your best friend in my story) end up killing Gideon and making out. That was her favorite part. (The make out, not the killing Gideon) I only wrote it like that cause she told me to. My actual question is: Did you ever see ParaNorman? Cause I think you and Norman would be best friends. You're so similar. To Trixie: Can we please be friends? I won't talk about the... *cough* Dipper *cough* crush *cough* To Mabel: *Dipper and Trixie leave room* Do you think you can hook me up with Dipper? Cause I'm having the same issue as Trixie, except for I'm not his friend yet, and I'm not a fairy. *Dipper and Trixie come back* To Dipper and Mabel: Do you to know that you're demigods, and that you're not really twins? Dipper is a son of Athena(Goddess of wisdom) and Mabel is a daughter of Iris (goddess of Rainbows and ponies and that preppy stuff) All: Who want a candy cane? Or eggnog flavored taffy? Cause I have a ton of sugary stuff left over from Christmas, and I'm starting a diet, so I don't want it anymore. Kay, bai!

Dipper: Paranorman was a really good movie...Wait, you made me make with a girl out AND kill Gideon?

Trixie: Um, sure?

Mabel: Sorry to let you down but I really dout we can hook you up because you live in a diffrent dimension.

Dipper: If I was the son of a god would I be stuck in bed while looking like a mummy?

Trixie: Christmas?

Dipper: We'll explain later, and no thanks.

Guest asked: I have two questions for Mabel. First thing i wanted to say is Mabel, will you be my friend? The second question is what if i told you that i know a guy who knows a guy that knows a vampire. Are you willing to meet him? He is cute and he loves glitter! I do to, and i even make sweaters!

Mabel: YES, and that's really cool! But I'm still in touch with this awsome dude I meet at the pool.

Guest asked: If Trixie's better, I'm asking her this : What happened to Sparkler? If she's anywhere near - *pulls a very long sword out of her backpack* I can help.

Dipper: Dude, take it from me, you do NOT want to fight her.

Trixie: I don't know where she is, but I'm not going near her anytime soon. *shudder*

Guest asked: Question for Mabel: I have an angry gnome named "Jeff", and he keeps breaking into my house! What should I do to get rid of him?

Mabel: LEAF BLOWER POWER!

:Question for Trixie: I was wondering, I noticed that people have been asking you questions about you liking Dipper. Are you really through with going after Timmy Turner?

Dipper/Mabel: *snicker*

Trixie: Haha very funny smartypants.

johnginc2k asked: Dipper:I can't beleive that you didn' try to look up what I was saying and you read book 3 all the time. It was the Haunted Majora's Mask Cartridge A.K.A BEN Drowned.. That's why I was saying stuff like BEN and You shouldn't have done it was from the story! Mabel:Did you ever finish the Grunkle Stan doing the apology dance you two made in that bet? Trixie:You feeling better? Dipper and Mabel: In my universe a new episide says that you two, Soos, and Grunkle Stan will fall in a bottomless pit and tell stories to pass the time(Sorry Dipper...Wendy dosen't come with yall)

Dipper: We don't have much internet here.

Mabel: After 50 takes, we finished! though he was mad that the goat ate his hat.

Trixie: I'm fine, a little sour and drained, but fine.

Dipper: To late, that already happened.

Mr. Insane asked: Dipper are you alright? Oh thank God. I had the worst dream. Its where Sparkler turns Trixie evil and they attack you! I thought you were dead! It looked so real. Possibly a premonition?

All: *not amused*

Guest asked: question time! trixie-you said that dimensional travel isnt possible but in various universes show in television there are beings that can dimension travel, and this is a bit strange, annd dont dare you say that is very complicated! seriously, give me an explanation with timey-whimey stuff! y wanna know! *looks at trixie with a "give me it or i will force you to pass betwen the dimensional barier itself and punch you in the eye" glare* dipper-the book says something about a blue police public call box? dipper-i think your grunkle is a time traveler, he wear a feez and a bow tie (bow ties are cool)

Trixie: I don't know how all these spells work! Ask a fairy elder or something.

Dipper: I think so, I need to read it over again. And he's not a time traveler.

Trixie: Ya, he's more like an ancient artifact.

Stan: *from downstairs* I HEARD THAT!

Dipper/Mabel: *laughs*

Trixie: Oh crud. That's enough questions.


	34. Chapter 34

werewolf lover 45 asked: Trixie: What would you do if Dipper got turned into a dark fairy?

Trixie: That's not possible, without magic human souls would disappear in a matter of minutes. But if that was possible...*shakes head* You know what, screw this, I've been in enough stress. next question.

Guest asked: All:On a scale of one to ten, or whatever pleases you, how would you rate how powerful Sparkler is

Mabel: Ten.  
Dipper: *shudder* Eleven.  
Trixie: Fifty.

Nayara asked: And then before making my questions I just want to say Dipper and Mabel you are awesome (although have keto favoritism by Mabel) and Gideon have an information book 2 and I think I saw Slender man with his green cap that you lost in the first episode. Anyway now my questions Dipper and Mabel: on page 19 you discovered pinecest and now I wonder how you feel s being created with the couple in fics of gravity falls? so have you ever thought for one another? Trixie: If you could be a fairy disney which one would you be and why?  
Dipper: you know the Naruto manga? If so what do you think of the manga and what is your favorite character? Mabel: What these beings you rather be? A demon or a Shinigami (God of Death)

Dipper: We're not jumping to conclusions.  
Mabel: It's GROSS! We're SIBLING!  
Trixie: I got to admit, that's a little twisted. No offence to you guys out there, but Dipper and Mabel dating? Really?  
Dipper: Ya that's just to, ew.  
Trixie: I would be a water Disney fairy.  
Dipper: I've watched a little bit of Naruto on T.V. Never heard of Naruto manga.  
Mabel: If they're anything like Sparkler, then nether.

Guest asked: All: who knows who Jeff the killer is? If you dont, go look it up and then next time tell me what you think about it!

Dipper: We know who he is.  
Mabel: He's creepy.  
Trixie: Never heard of him.

Max asked: Trixie: Why do you say crud all the time?  
Dipper: Lamby Dance!  
Mabel: (Whispers) Your better than Dipper.  
All: Have any of you played Mafia?

Trixie: Because I do. Crud is better to use during work so if I screw up on something Stan won't fire me if I say something bad in front of a little kid.  
Dipper: First, NO. Second, still stuck in bed.  
Mabel: I know right? But he did save me from marrying gnomes and dating Gideon.  
Trixie: Nope.  
Dipper: No.  
Mabel: Nuh-uh.

johnginc2k asked: Dipper:In the story you told about you changing your voice did Grunkle Stan's voice go back to normal?  
Mabel:What did you do with those truth teeth?  
All:Have you read Rainbow Factory?  
Dipper/Mabel:In my universe a new episode says that Mabel falls in love with a merman, and Dipper you...well...you'll see. Also I read a description of an episode saying you two find a secret room(won't say where) and fight over who gets to have it..that is all.

Dipper: Ya, it did. Turns out that potion wasn't permanent.  
Mabel: I threw them in the bottomless bit!  
Trixie: *Shudder* Yes.  
Dipper: Oh ya, we've read it. Mabel was in sweatertown for two days.  
Trixie: STOP TRYING TO MESS UP TIME!

Anon asked: Dipper stole your diary and read it while you were gone Trixie!

Trixie: He did WHAT?!  
Mabel: Buuuuuusteeeeed!  
Dipper: Uh-oh. Uuuum, you wouldn't hit an injured warrior would you?  
Trixie: Noooo. But when the warrior is healed, he'll have a lot more to worry about then a few bruises.  
Dipper: *gulp* Meep.  
Trixie: That's enough Questions for today. If you excuse me, I need to have a chat with Dipstick.  
Mabel: I'm out.

Dipper: MABEL! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!


	35. Chapter 35

Trixie: Well Dipper's out of bed now, so time to awnser questions.

johnginc2k asked: Everyone:Dipper said yall dont have much internet there, and in my universe when I watch epidodes(seen all) there are no computers? So how can yall look stuff up when people ask you?  
Dipper:Trixie beat you up yet?  
Mabel:Name something more disturbing than Cupcakes.  
Trixie:If Dipper says yeah you beat him up how? Also(dipper and mabel leave) if anyone asks them to look up sweet apple massacre STOP THEM IMMEDIATLEY the story is so disturbing and more brutal than cupcakes...I like horror stories and films but this made me sick...that is all(dipper & mabel come back)  
All:Have you seen The Rake in gravity falls?

Dipper: Wendy lets us borrow her laptop sometimes, and she didn't beat me up. She just chewed me out for a REALLY LONG TIME!  
Mabel: I can't think of anything more disturbing then that.  
Trixie: We're not touching any more storys that might be rated M.  
Mabel: what's The Rake?  
Dipper/Trixie: *shrug*

TheBigZ1 asked: Trixie- In all fairness, you gave him no choose, it was one of the only ways he could possibly figure a way to save you. You really can't blame him. More likely than not, you woulda done the same.  
Mabel- INTER-DIMENSIONAL HIGH FIVE!  
Dipper- What would happen if you where trapped inside a mechanical body suit, that was literally grafted to your skin. Heck, it IS your skin, and it's complete with a helmet. What is your reaction. The suit lets you breathe underwater, and a walking tank

Trixie: Ya, but I still feel kinda guilty that Dipper got hurt pretty bad.  
Mabel: YA HIGH FIVE!  
Dipper: I, um...well. I really don't know how I would react.

Guest asked: Trixie: Is it true that fairy's are weak against iron rods(just asking) 2. How did you become friends with sparkler?

Trixie: Ya, it's true, and My mother found her wondering in her garden when we were 300. We never found her mother so we took her in...She was like a sister to me before she learned dark magic.

ILoveHeartsandAnimals asked: I have some questions!  
Dipper:What kinds of other creatures are in your book?  
Dipper:What grade are you in?  
Mabel:What grade are you in?  
P.S. all of you guys are AWESOME!

Dipper: A lot more then you can imagine.  
Mabel: Dipper and I are going into 7th grade.  
Trixie: Thanks for the complament.

Guest asked: Mabel: have you ever made trixie or dipper a sweater? ( If you haven't you should)  
Dipper: ( trixie and mabel leave room ) How could you read trixie's diary?! Are you ever going to tell her what you found out?( mabel and trixie come back)  
Trixie: What's the best and worst thing about being a fairy?

Mabel: No, BUT I'LL MAKE ONE RIGHT NOW! And Trixies is going to be 'special', I'm thinking the big dipper with small hearts.  
Trixie: Oh no, nononononono. No way!  
Mabel: Knitting kit here I come! *runs off*  
Trixie: Oh for the love of Mother Nature, MABEL! *runs after her*  
Dipper: Look, I know I did a bad thing, but what was I supost to do? She was under control of dark magic and we were a little desperat to find anything that would help. I'm not going to say anything about what I read because I don't want to destroy her trust, or break her heart.  
Trixie: *drags Mabel back in the room* Mabel, it's kind of you to want to make me a sweater but NOT something requested by the askers.  
Mabel: party pooper.  
Trixie: The best thing about being a fairy is probably being able to fly, the wind blowing through my hair, feeling like you could reach up and touch space. But the bad side is probably the extended mortality. People WISH they could live forever but watching thing flash before your eyes and everyone you care about slip through your fingers kinda kills the joy.

Gest asked: Wow Trixie, I can't believe you didn't try to go after Sparkler. SHE NEARLY KILL DIPPER, all because they wanted to protect you. Sparkler should suffer.

Trixie: ...*eyes turn blue* You know what, mabey she SHOULD suffer. BUT when you grow up with someone who was like family then turns as cold as ice, it's a little hard to do that! Trust me, she WILL regret what she did, and I WILL make sure of it.  
Dipper: Yesh Trixie.  
Mabel: Ya, you're starting to creep me out.  
Trixie: *eyes turn back to normal* No more questions for today. I'm going home. *leaves*  
Mabel: Dipper-.  
Dipper: *sigh* I know I know. Trixie wait up! *leaves*  
Mabel: Well, so much for getting over the guilt.


	36. Chapter 36

Mabel: QUESTION TIME!

All:The rake is a creature with long nails that when he scratches on surfaces it makes the sound like a rake scracthing on something. He stalks his victims such as having horrible nightmares or hearing sounds like a rake scratching againts something. Then victims usually see him at the end of their bed. He's looks likr a naked man with gray skin and rake like nails...read the story The rake when you have a chance Dipper/Mabel:A new episode says you and mabel switch bodies and it seems Soos switched with Waddles..  
Mabel:(trixie leave) make a sweater with a big dipper and hearts..dont tell trixie she wont let you(trixie come back)  
Dipper:What made you waych MLP?  
Trixie:You okay...  
Mabel: Do you know what Hetalia us if you do...PAAASSSSTTTAAA!

Trixie: Thanks for the tip, AND STOP TRYING TO MESS UP TIME!  
Mabel: *smiles and winks*  
Dipper: One morning before school it was Mabels turn to pick what we would watch that morning.

Trixie: Better then before, thanks.  
Mabel: Sorry, I don't. But I can look it up! Wendy brought her laptop today! Come on Trixie!  
Trixie: Why me?  
Mabel: Because I said so! *grabs Trixies arm and pulls her with her*  
Trixie: HEY!

toxicswallow asked: Dipper: (Mable and Trixie leave the room) You dont feel the same way about Trixie do you...If so its better to tell her soon because the longer you wait the worst the situation is gonna get.(Mable and Trixie come back)  
Mable: How is your merman boyfried? We haven't seen him in a loooonnnng time.  
Trixie: Can you play any instruments and if you can CAN YOU PLAY FOR US PLEEEAAAASSSEEEEE!  
All: Have any of you watch Wipeout because if you didnt SEARCH IT UP! Its funny.

Dipper: Well, kinda. I still really like Wendy, but I have small feelings for Trixie too. The reason I won't tell her though is because she already lost a lot of people she cared about, I don't want to make it worse since she'll out live me and Mabel. Though I will say this, *blushes* Trixie is, well, cute I guess.  
Mabel: *comes back with Trixie* I can't believe her laptop just died, what rotten luck. Oh, and ya. We write to each other, and even though I wish he was, he's not my boyfriend. I had my first kiss with him, but we never made it official.  
Trixie: I tought myself how to play electric guitar, but I don't have one with me.  
Dipper: Oh ya, we watch it.  
Mabel: IT'S AWSOME!  
Trixie: It's pretty amusing to watch people land on their faces.

Happygolucky145 asked: I have a question. Is Dipper ticklish?

Dipper: No.  
Mabel/Trixie: *smiles*  
Dipper: Why are you guys- wait nononono!  
Mabel: HOLD HIM DOWN AND LIFT UP HIS ARMS TRIXIE!  
Dipper: HEY! LET GO! MABEL DON'T YOU DARE!  
Mabel: *tickles Dippers armpits*  
Dipper: *laughs uncontrollably* G-guys cut it out! I-I can't breathe! *laughs*  
Trixie: I'm definitely enjoying this.

hi-it's-me2 asked: for dipper and mabel: What would you do if you were in each other's bodies?  
for trixie: What would be the first thing you do, and how would you fix them, or would you?

Mabel: *stops tickling Dipper* Eeeeeeeeeew, ME in DIPPER'S body?  
Dipper: Phew, well I would probably freak out.  
Trixie: First I would laugh, but I don't know about fixing it. Fairys haven't created those kind of spells. Yet.

Guest asked: Everyone : What's the worst shipping for you?

All: Pinecrest.

Sam: Hey guys!  
Dipper: Hey Sam, what's up?  
Sam: Nothing, what are you guys doing?  
Mabel: AWNSERING QUESTIONS! Want to join?  
Sam: Sure, sounds cool.  
Trixie: Here that people, Sam's joining, so if you got questions for him, fire away.

(OC Sam belongs to TheSunRunner)


	37. Chapter 37

TheBigZ1 asked: Sam- If Dipper vanished one day what would you do, and vice versa for Mabel . And can a HUMAN become an angel?  
Trixie- Dippers mutated to an unstoppable killing machine by a spell gone wrong! What do you do?  
Mabel- ANOTHER INTERDIMENTIONAL HIGH FIVE!  
Dipper- You're awesome. Just wanted to let you.

Sam: I'd probably either drive myself the ground trying to find him, or kick back and let fate handle it. I mean, come on! After all these guys have been through, I'm pretty sure that our Eternal Dad doesn't want them to die anytime soon. Question 2 Well technically yes, but it's only happened to my knowledge twice, and even then they weren't really angels. The souls of those two were still human in nature, they had just been given an angels Grace, and an angel immortality. They were still human, just with all the powers and roles of an archangel. They were twins while they lived a human life, and they are remembered as Enoch, and Elijah. But after their death, they became the archangels Metatron and Sandalphon.  
Trixie: *sarcasticly* I wouldn't do anything. What do you think? I would sit back and let Dipper become a crazy monster or something?! I would try and stop him, duh.  
Mabel: YAY! HIGH FIVE!  
Dipper: Thanks, I get that a lot!  
Trixie: From them, yes. In our world, once a blue moon.  
Dipper: Hey!

happy-kun asked: Has dipper ever fallen down the stairs?

Mabel: Once, when we first came here he tripped over that broken step.  
Dipper: Took Mabel all day to pluck the splinters out of my toe.

tickle-chan asked: For Trixie. Are you flexible?

Trixie: I have to be flexible. If I'm not then it's really hard to fly.

ixxstitch45 asked: Hey Mabel. I just thought of something cool! Would you put a cute fuzzy hamster down dipper's shirt when he's not looking to see if hamsters tickle if they crawl around in your clothes?

Mabel: *grins* Hmmmm.  
Dipper: Don't even think about it.

Twinklesprinkles asked: If somebody says I called shotgun what does that mean?

Dipper: It means they call dibs to sit in the passenger seat in the car.

mrStenchy874 asked: Hey Mabel and Trixie! I just sended you a love potion in a perfume bottle. will you spray it on an animal and make it fall in love with dipper for me?

Trixie: Why the heck would we do that?

Yignificent asked: Hey guys! I sended a pack of seeds that grow into kissing flowers and tickling flowers and I need someone to test them. Will Dipper test them for me?

Dipper: Um, no thanks.

Zoobles846 asked: which one of you would drink powdered fruit punch from the toilet?

Mabel: Not me.  
Dipper: Heck no.  
Trixie: You couldn't even PAY me to do that.  
Sam: Is the toilet clean? And kind of fruit punch?

All: *look at him*

Sam: Just kidding. The answer is no.  
Trixie: *shakes head* And yet I see you like a brother.  
Sam: *Puts arm around her* Love you to, little sister.

ILoveKirby8866 asked: What animal loves dipper?

Mabel: WADDLES DOES!  
Dipper: Ya, Waddles is pretty fond of Mabel and I.

kittyhouse10 asked: What talent does mabel have?

Mabel: sculpting, knitting, painting, sowing, monster hunting,-  
Dipper: To cut it short she's good at a LOT of things.

Admiral Perez asked: Question for all: What is your opinion on the new Batman movie that will come out in 2016.  
Trixie: I haven't even heard of Batman till now.  
Dipper: Sounds cool.  
Mabel: Looking forward to it.  
Sam: So so. I need to see it first before I can really make a decision.

Guest asked: Fave bands?

Trixie: Icon for Hire.  
Sam: I like any band that's good. Fester, Dimefront, Hawk Metropolis, and The Plot. (If you couldn't tell, I'm making an allusion to real bands). Dipper: I like those bands to, but I think my favorite is *looks embarrassed* BABBA. Please don't judge me Sam. Sam: *Puts hand on his should* I still own a purple teddy bear from when I was little, I don't think you have to worry about me judging your manliness. Plus remember, I beat up a manitor for calling you girly once, so that should give you an idea of my opinion of your manliness. Dipper: Yeah, that awesome man. Mabel: I don't remember the manitor getting beat up. Dipper: I don't tell you everything. Sam: Let's get back to the question. Mabel: Alright mine is Boyz World

Guest asked: Everyone : Worst day of your life?

Trixie: *shudded* When Sparkler tried to take over my life.  
Dipper: Getting beaten by Rumble, that was a bruise to my pride.  
Mabel: Dating Gideon.  
Sam: Well that's kind of personal, but if you must know, it was the day I first kiss a girl. We went on a date, had a good time, I took her to this spot by the lake right as the sun set, and when we were there, she leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

Mabel/Trixie: Awwwww.  
Dipper: Why is that the worst day of your life? Sam: I was getting to that. When we kissed I felt like it wasn't right, then I swear it felt like someone stabbed a white hot poker where my heart was. I felt my eyes burning with light, and I started glowing. My vision shifted, and I saw a dark haired girl who looked like she was in just as much pain as I was. Never seen her before in my life. My sight returned to where I was, and this surge of emotions ran my powers, making columns of ice rise out of the lake, and pillars of fire burst forth on the land. It only lasted a second, but when it ended, the girl I had gone with on my date with called me a freak, and ran away. So as you can imagine, this is not a good day for me.  
Trixie: Ouch, sorry about that dude.

happyxcarla asked: Does Dipper cry?

Dipper: Men don't cry.  
Trixie/Mabel: *rolles eyes*  
Mabel: I beg to differ.

johnginc2k asked: Dipper:Grunkle Stan is not who he seems Mabel :How did you throw the truth teeth down the bottomless pit if they'll just fall back up?  
Trixie:How did you like that song iNSaNiTY I told you to look up Sam:How did you meet Dipper/Mabel/Trixie and have you read cupcakes Dipper/Mabel/Trixie: I read somewhere that Trixie was doing a spell that went wrong and all of y'all got transported to a strange place full of ponies...  
Sam:What's the most disturbing thing you ever seen or read?

Dipper: Oh really? So he's NOT a total cheep skate?

Mabel: *shrugs* They never came out.  
Trixie: It wasn't bad.  
Sam: Well before I met then I had been having these kind of 'visions' of Dipper and Mabel's adventures when I was asleep, but I actually met them in person when I was at the Mystery Shack, and Dipper asked if I saw anything I liked, I then told him that this place would be cooler if it had some REAL paranormal stuff, and after that, me and Dipper just hit it off.(Read "A Hidden Angel" it explains it, and introduces Sam). And no. I have not read Cupcakes, and I'm not going to.

Trixie: Yaaaaaa, that was a nightmare.  
Sam: Something so disturbing that I successfully suppressed any memory of it. Hey, even angels have limits.

Dipper: Do you ever wash your clothes?  
Mabel: How many sweaters do you have?  
Trixie: Is there a spell you can use to read a person's mind?

Dipper: Eh, wast of time.  
Trixie: Is that why you smell like something died?

Dipper: Watch it.

Mabel: I lost count.  
Trixie: Ya, but only REALLY powerful fairys can pull that off.

poppy asked: does dipper have a fear of spiders?

Dipper: No.  
Trixie: Then what about the one crawling down your back?  
Dipper: AH EWEWEW!  
Sam/Mabel/Trixie: *laugh*  
Dipper: There is no spider is there?  
Trixie: Haha, that's enough questions for today.  
Dipper: You guys really suck.


	38. Chapter 38

johnginc2k asked: Dipper:Ever notice Stan's Tattoo Mabel:In the future your gonna say goodbye to your childhood Dipper/Mabel: If you see a rug called Experiment 78 RUN! and in the future something I read(not sure if official or not) Mabel finds out her favorite boy band is a bunch of imprisoned clones and sets them free and keeps them to herself, while Dipper is convinced Robbie is trying to brainwash Wendy with a secret message hidden in his song.  
Sam:(Trixie leave) Do you like Trixie(Trixie come back)  
Trixie:Remember when I asked what the most disturbing thing you ever saw and you sneaked into a dragon farm and saw a cow being eaten by a dragon...why was you sneaking in there anyway?

Dipper: Ya, he's had it for a while.  
Mabel: Um, thanks?  
Trixie: STOP TRYING TO MESS WITH TIME!  
*BOOM*  
Trixie: Oh crud, not again. Be right back! *leaves*  
Sam: Yes, but only as a little sister. She's very pretty, but I'm not interested and I don't think she is either. Plus I can practically feel her attraction to Dipper, so I enjoy poking at those emotions in both of them. If only because I think the two of them need to over come their inhibitions.  
Trixie: *comes back* I just blew up the kitchen sink, I fixed it. By the way, I was 800 years old, and it was Sparklers idea, she wanted to go dragon tipping! She was a dare devil when we were little.  
Dipper: She still is a devil.

Guest asked: Guys! Be careful , that Screw tape and his nephew are up to something. Keep an eye on Dipper, Wormwood keeps talking about taking care of his "patient".  
All:...  
Trixie: Next question?  
Sam/Dipper/Mabel: Yup.

Duperbro asked: All: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?  
Dipper: I just wanna say, that uppercut you did on Rumble McSkirmish was EPIC!  
Mabel: Why do you like vampires so much?  
Trixie: If someone made you mad enough, is it possible you could blow up an ocean?  
Sam: Why are your eyes different colors? Just wondering.

Trixie: I can't really leave town for long, but I wouldn't mind seeing Hawaii.  
Dipper: England sounds cool.  
Mabel: DISNEY WORLD!  
Sam: Egypt. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Maybe I spent some time there in my life before this and enjoyed it. Dipper: I know right? Not very effective, but cool!  
Mabel: Because they're hot!  
Trixie: Haha very funny, no it's not possible.  
Sam: The answer is both scientific and spiritual. I had the genetic potential for both colors from my parents, but something caused a mutation, and I got one of each. I think what caused the mutation, was the nature of my powers. All angels have a connection to one or more of the ruling archangels. I served under two archangels, humanity has taken to calling them, Michael and Raphael. My right eye is royal blue and glows with royal blue light, because that is the power of Michael, his power was of fire and protection. That's why whenever I use my power to control fire, put up shields of energy, or give courage and strength, my right eye glows. My left eye is emerald green and glows with emerald green light, because that is the power of Raphael, his power was of water and healing. So whenever I use my power to control water, heal, or comfort someone, my left eye glows. Does that make any sense?

Trixie: You totally lost me dude.  
Sam: Yeah, I expect that. And there's more stuff, that's a lot more complicated about my powers.

Sapphie asked: Dipper. would you brush your teeth with soap?

Dipper: No, yuck.

Happy asked: For Dipper. Are you afraid of mice?

Dipper: No, I'm not.

Happy asked: For Dipper: How many times were you tickled?

Dipper: How should I know, I don't keep count.

Guest asked: Trixie: are there other types of fairys?

Trixie: Fire, water, air, and nature. And there's only ONE fairy in history who's every element.

Guest asked: All: What's your opinion of Sam?

Sam: What did you say to Pacifica?  
Trixie: Annoying, yet kind hearted.  
Dipper: Well he's my best friend.  
Mabel: He's really cool.  
Dipper/Sam: You don't want to know!

Guest asked: Sam: Do you watch Doctor Who? And if so, who's your favorite Doctor?

Sam: Yes I do watch it, and my favorite Doctor is the 10th. He killed the devil, so naturally he holds a special place in the heart of any angel who is a fan.

Guest asked: Mabel: Have you ever made Sam a sweater?  
Dipper: Do you still play fetch with the gargoyle pups?  
Trixie: Have you are Sam ever gotten in a REAL fight? Like a serious fairy vs angel battle.  
Sam: Did you really want to go back in time and get two dodos just so you could do THAT? And how did the others react to this?

Mabel: Not yet, BUT I'M GONNA! Sam: Thanks Mabel, I'd love one. Dipper: Ya, they're pretty fun to play with. Trixie: Ph, no. Sam: Let me tell you what happened when Trixie heard me say that to Dipper. *Flashback* Trixie: Really Sammy? REALLY?  
Sam: Probably. I'm still pretty out of it from my nap. Are we talking about forcing dodos to make out through my power to time travel, or are we discussing the possibility of creating a doorway between our worlds, by changing the dimensional vibration of a certain area so that when a individual passes through it, the frequency that they vibrate at in one dimension is changed to the frequency of another, thus bringing them into a different universe?  
Trixie: Since I didn't understand a SINGLE word from the second one, I'm sticking to the first. You're just reaching Mabel crazy with that.  
Sam: Either way the answer is yes.  
*end*

Insane asked: Hey guys, it's me again. Hi, Sam. You don't know who I am, but I know you. You're an angel. Screwtape is a demon. Dipper is a Milkman. Ain't we all? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Anyway, question for the twins: You ever heard of the Dread Family? They're a murder mystery case.

Sam: Oh, but I do know who you are, my dear sane. Tell me, does this frighten you? It should.

Dipper:*Gives him a look*

Sam: *Whispers* Just trying to get him off your back. I am well aware of Screwtape's demonic nature, but I am currently occupied with a fallen who is much more powerful, clever, and dangerous. He should not be of any concern to you, but my conscious forces me to say, beware of the one with the glowing yellow eyes.

Dipper: We never heard of the Dread Family


	39. Chapter 39

Guest asked: Hey Mabel, how would you feel if Dipper ever starts dating? Would you be okay with it? Or would you be like overprotective?  
Mabel: BOTH!

Happy asked: For Mabel. would you paint on dipper with a tickly hairbrush?

Mabel: Too late!  
Dipper: It took me forever to wash that crud off.

johnginc2k asked: Dipper: How was having to listen to Grenda reading a corny age-inappropriate werewolf novel while you was in Mabel's body Mabel: How was the book Grunkle Stan read to you will you was in Dipper's body( See what I meant by you'll say goodbye to your childhood)  
Trixie: What's your favorite video game?  
Sam:How you like answering questions so far?

Dipper: Never again. *shudder*  
Mabel: horrible, but now I have a new found respect for Dipper knowing what guys go through.  
Trixie: The only game I can actually play without getting jumpy is Wizard101. it's pretty fun!  
Sam: Fantastic! I like hanging out with my friends, and answering questions people have about me. Seriously fire away, I'd love to tell you anything you want to know. Plus, I got to give an epic speech to a demon, and that's always fun.

beachfriend asked: I have a question and it's what is Dipper's real name Dipper: We just stick with Dipper.

Mystery asked :Does dipper get bullied?  
Dipper: I use to, untill Mabel punched a dude in the nose for making fun of me and got suspended.  
Trixie: Go Mabel!  
Mabel/Trixie: *high five*

Happy asked: Mabel, does your pet cat at home love dipper?

Mabel: YUP!  
Dipper: *under his breath* As a scratching post.

ILoveHeartsandAnimals asked: Hmm I have other questions...  
Dipper:I need to do a research about dragons,do you have any of those information in your book?If you do,can you please give me some information.  
Mabel:I never had a sweater before,it's really hot here in the n you knit me one since my family is going to China?  
All:Favorite animal?  
I love you guys!

Dipper: How do I know you're not going to use the information for your own evil purposes?  
Mabel: SURE! What color?  
Trixie: Otter.  
Mabel: Unicorn!  
Dipper: bears.  
Sam: My favorite animal is either a lion, or an eagle. I think that lions are really cool, and I've flown with eagles and they can stay up there for hours.

Guest asked: Everyone : Do you read the 39 Clues? If so, which characters do you like?

Sam: No I have not, my dad makes me read a lot of books, so I don't usually end up reading stuff for leisure.  
Trixie: I'm not that crazy over mystery books.  
Mabel: Dipper on the other hand.  
Dipper: It's one of my favorite Summer reading books! I really like most of the characters.  
Guest asked Mabel: Have you made Sam a sweater yet? If you did, what does it look like?  
Dipper: I heard that when Sam went absolutely nuts on a demon who attacked you, he said "YOU DARE RAISE YOUR HAND AGAINST THE KING!?" Any idea what that's about?  
Trixie: Can you please tell us about your grandmother?  
Sam: I heard what you said about dimensional vibration, and creating doorways to other worlds by changing it. I have to ask, are you a genius?

Mabel: Working on it! I'm going to make it out of feathers!  
Dipper: Yeah, what was that about?

Sam: No clue, when I go Wrathful, I can't entirely control what I say and do. Maybe you're just so awesome I think you're like a king.

Trixie: Ph, awesome.*Starts giggling* Sam: He has saved you life more than once, stopped you from being consumed by darkness, and comforted you when you where hurt. He's also saved the whole town a few times, beaten a multi-bear using only a spear, stood up to an entire room full of manitours, traveled through time to change a reality he didn't like, then changed it back when he saw that the new reality would break his sisters heart. I could go on for a long time about all the things he's done. I don't really know why I address him as "My King" whenever I get like that, but I think we can agree, you are a pretty amazing dude Dip.  
Trixie: Sure, she's very wise, strict about manners, she's very over protective of me ever since my mom passed, and she REALLY hates dark magic. Can't really blame her for the last one.  
Sam: Yes I am! At least when it comes to stuff like that. I think being an angel, I would have to have an inborn programming for quantum physics, and stuff like that.

Guest asked:Hey, is Sam ticklish?

Sam: No I am not. Trixie/Mabel: *Evil Grins* Sam: Bring it! Trixie: You get his arms Mabel. Mabel: *Lifts them up* Trixie:*Tickles him viciously* Sam: *Poke face* Trixie: I guess he's not. Let him go Mabel. Sam: *Whispers to Dipper* I'm only ticklish on a special spot under my wings.

Anon asked:How did Dipper react when you nearly got hit by a bus Trixie?

Dipper: Anon say what now?  
Trixie: Uh-oh.  
Sam: Remember when I said my angel sense was tingling, and then I disappeared? I don't know how, but I could tell she was in danger. She was going to get hit by a bus, and I saved her. Dipper: And why did no one tell me about this? Trixie: I guess it didn't seem that important. Dipper: YOU WERE ALMOST HIT BY A BUS! How is that not important? Sam: *Mischievous grin* I guess we should have told you your girlfriend almost became roadkill, that is something you should know. Dipper/Trixie: We're not boyfriend and girlfriend!  
Sam: Yes, but now that I said that, the general tension and stress from her almost getting hit is dissolved. You don't have to worry Dipper, I made sure she was safe.  
Mabel: That's enough questions for now. BYE!


	40. Chapter 40

johnginc2k asked: Trixie/Mabel:The last time you guys did questions Sam whispered to Dipper he's only tickish on a special spot under his wings.  
Dipper:Are you a bedwetter(If he lies Mabel tell if he really is)  
Sam:Have you heard of smile dog?  
Mabel:How many sweaters do you have All:Have you guys heard of shock sites/videos or seen

Trixie: You don't say? *Evil smile*  
Sam: Snitch! Mabel: I'll get his arms again! Sam: You realize that the flaw in that logic is that I have to have manifested my wings, and even then, you don't know for sure what spot it is? Trixie: Yup! But eventually you'll have them out, and we can look for it then.  
Dipper: No! I never was anyway.  
Sam: Leave the creepypasta stuff out of this.  
Mabel: I lost count. Dipper: Yup.  
Mabel: Yup.  
Sam: Yup.  
Trixie: Nope.

Guest asked :Hey Mabel, do you ever wonder why Mr. Insane keeps calling Dipper the Milkman and why Fr. Chatteaneauf keeps calling you the False Shepherd? Also Timothus said hi.

Mabel: We don't bother anymore. And HI!

Guest asked :Is Trixie ticklish?

Sam/Mabel: *evil grin*  
Trixie: Wait guys DON'T-!  
Mabel: GET HER SAM!  
Sam: *Tackles her* I've been dying for an excuse to try this.*Tackles her maliciously* Mah ha ha ha ha!  
Trixie: *starts laughing* S-stop! HAHA I-I'm not kidding! *laughs* Stop b-before-  
*POOF*  
*everyone except for trixie gets pink hair*  
Trixie: -I loss control...*blushes* Sorry.  
Dipper: Well this is interesting.  
Mabel: COOL! I look like Pinkie Pie!  
Sam: Totally worth it.  
Dipper: Please fix this.  
Trixie: *turns their hair back to normal* I hate it when I do that.

Guest asked: Everyone : Why is Mr. Insane just so... Insane?

Trixie: We try asking the same question about Old man Mcgucket.

Anon asked: Trixie: What are your thoughts on Equestria Girls?

Trixie: Well, I'm actually looking forward to it. A lot of people got mad just because their humans, but come on, once you actually see the movie then start judging it. Honestly, I think this is just silly how much people hate it without seeing it.


	41. Chapter 41

Person asked :Why did you stop?

Trixie: You mean the questions? We've been busy with monster hunting and work.

gravityfallsmd asked : guess who made waffles?

Trixie: How should we know?

TheBigZ1 asked :Sam: How're you and Adre doing?  
Mabel: How do you feel about Sam and his girlfriend?  
Dipper: Makes you jealous that Sams got a girl and you don't? Eh, ehhh?  
Trixe: If most of your species is girls...how do you reproduce? Same with you Sam.

Sam: Umm...well we like spending time together...I mean she's GREAT to be around. She's interesting, smart, pretty, amazing, exciting, isn't afraid to try to beat someone up, and there are these little quirks in her personality that just...drive me insane. But I still have trouble talking to here sometimes...and we seem to fight a lot...  
Trixie: I don't think "fight" is the right word for what you two do. Everytime they "fight" they end up making out at the very end... *Mischivius grin* or in the middle... *Bigger grin* or at the at the beginning. So I'd say they're doing pretty good. Sam: *blushes*  
Mabel: It's so cute!  
Dipper: I'm not jealous.  
Trixie: Explained it one, not saying it again.  
Sam: We don't traditionally. Angels aren't born, they're made. We don't have a infant stage that we go through and develop from, and it makes me mad when I see angels portrayed as the puggy little babies. The Eternal Dad just kinds "makes" us, and we come into being fully developed with understanding of what we are and with our skills fully developed for the purpose we were made for. There are a few... "exceptions" to this rule though. When we take on a physical form outside of incarnation then they can have kids with the other races just as easily as anyone could have kids, but this is very...ill advised (long story behind this). Also, if two angels or demons of the opposite gender are brought together then they technically can have children but because most angels are men this is so rare I don't know why I bothered mentioning it.  
Mabel: Does that mean you and Andri could have kids and they'd be angels.  
Sam: Gflkrd! *Blushes* I suppose we could, but I don't know if they'd be angels or demons or something else. And I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Mabel!  
Trixie: *laughs*  
Sam: B(

Anon asked :What do you guys think of shezow?

Sam: I haven't watched more then a few episodes, and even though it's funny, it's a little corny for my taste...I also feel really sorry for Guy.  
Mabel: LOVE IT!  
Dipper: Mabel talked Trixie and I into watching it with her. it's not bad, the the puns are a little painful Trixie: I like it, I agree with Dipper that the puns are painful, but I love the hummor and action. Every time I watch it I always think about the song 'Dude Looks Like a Lady'.


	42. Chapter 42

The SunRunner asked: Trixie, I noticed awhile back you made a blue sword out of magic. Now I'm wondering, which sword would stack up best, yours or the sword Sam makes?

Trixie: Sams.

The SunRunner asked: Dipper, Mabel, and Trixie: Got anything embarrassing on Sam? If so, what?

Dipper: I'm not telling.  
Mabel: I walked in on him and Andri kissing behind the cash register.  
Sam: *blushes*  
Trixie: I saw him and Dipper making fun of 1D by-  
Dipper: Trixie, no!  
Trixie: Singing in chipmunk voices. Mabel, Candy, and Genda gave him a makeover (He wasn't too happy about that). And I saw him crash into the ground out of the sky, he was alright but you should have seen his hair! It looked like he mud wrestled a bear.

DubZap asked :I have a question for Mabel: how many sweaters can you make in one day? Also, if there was such thing as a magical unicorn that poops cake in Gravity Falls Oregon, and you stumbled upon one, would you keep it?  
Question for Dipper: would you rather be turned into a pony,or be turned into Gideon?  
A Question for Trixie: do you like The Great And Powerful Trixie from My Little Pony, who also is gifted in magic?  
Question for everyone: Have any of you ever rode a stegosorous?

Mabel: Depends if my day is bussy or not, if I'm not that bussy I can make about 20 sweaters, and I would love to make you one! A unicorn that poops cake? AWESOME!  
Trixie: Ew.  
Dipper: Since I've already been a pony, and I rather drop dead then turn into Gideon, I pick pony.  
Trixie: *rolls eyes* Yeah very cute, She's an okay character. I just don't like how she's a show off.  
Mabel/Dipper/Trixie: No.  
Sam: Once, but it was very uncomfortable.  
Dipper: You rode a DINOSAUR?! Trixie: Whoa dude, you are old.  
Sam: I was around when this planet was just a lump of magma hurtling through space around the sun. So yeah, I'm old.  
Mabel: No kidding.

The SunRunner asked: Trixie: Does Sam tell you stories until you fall asleep often?

Trixie: Only when I'm upset.

The SunRunner asked: Mabel: Were you ever tempted to try Smile Dip again?

Mabel: A few times. But Dipper makes sure I say away from it.

Guest asked :Is Mabel ticklish?

Trixie: Hmmmm. *lightly pokes Mabel*  
Mabel: *starts laughing like crazy* S-stop it! That t-tickles! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Trixie: Dang girl you are ticklish.  
Dipper: Mabel, she only poked you.  
Mabel: *stops laughing* Oh.

The SunRunner asked: Dipper: What is the most bizzar thing you've ever seen? And what is the most amazing?

Dipper: Bizzar, is when Bill blasted a hole in my chest and I didn't die, but it freaked the heck out of me. Amazing, is probably all the information inside the book.

The SunRunner asked: Sam: I noticed that a question was asked to the others before about how powerful they thought Sparkler was. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate how powerful she is?

Sam: Hmmm...6. A good, firm 6.

The SunRunner asked: All of you: How is everything? Nothing bad going on?

Trixie: It's been a little calm lately.

The SunRunner asked: Hey, have you guys noticed something different in Sam's wings?

Dipper: They do seem a little different since he got them back.  
Mabel: They're all shinny now...so shinny. *Rubs Sam's wings, grinning creepily*  
Sam: -_-'  
Trixie: Mabel! Stop being creepy.


	43. Chapter 43

Attention readers, I have some things I want to tell you about the questions you send.

1. **PLEASE**, unless your a guest, send me your question through privet message or your question will **NOT **be answered. (I'm getting very tired of telling people to read chapter 6)

2. I want actual questions, not really long role plays. If I get any of those I will ignore it.

I just want to tell you this so you all won't wonder why I'm not answering your questions. This is the last warning.


	44. Chapter 44

DubZap asked :Trixie: Are there any lightning fairies? If so, what are they like?

Trixie: No, but fire fairy's can make lightning.

DubZap asked :Mabel: Do you think you could show Dipper and Trixie the prophecy you saw of them when you were in sam's mind? Or at least tell them about it?

Dipper: Of us?  
Trixie: Doing what exactly?  
Mabel: Spoilers! Sorry.

johnginc2k asked: All:What's the weirdest fortune cookie you guys ever got?  
Dipper: What's the most embarrassing sweater Mabel ever knitted for you?  
Mabel: Did you know in my universe some people pair you with Robbie?

Trixie: I haven't had chinese yet.  
Dipper: Mabel always eats both of our cookies while the fortune is still inside.  
Mabel: What? It's good!  
Sam:Oh, this one was sooooo weird, and I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I think I-*Takes out his wallet* still have it in here. Yep, it says: "Gslf hszog yv gsv rmhgifnvmg, lmv lu gdl, yb dsrxs z xsrow ylim lu slob zmw fmslob ormvztv rh yilftsg rmgl yvrmt. Hvdvw gltvgsvi yb fmrlm lu gifv olev yvgdvvm lmv uiln zylev zmw lmv uiln yvold, gsrh xsrow droo irhv fk zh yirtsg zmw tolirlfh zh gsv hgzi lu urihg nlimrmt'h ortsg, zmw hgirpv yzxp ztzrmhg Sv dsl lmxv svow gsrh grgov."-Atbash. You try making heads or tails of that, I can't.

Dipper: a pink one with glittery hearts.  
Mabel: Why would I like him? He tried taking over Wendys head.

TheBigZ1 asked: Sam: Dippers been possessed by a demon! Why do you do?  
Trixie: How close are you and Mabel?  
Mabel: how close are you to Sam?  
Dipper: Stay awesome bro.

Sam:Sam: All I would have to do is touch him. Angels have this special power that lets us fill someone with a little of the same light we were created from. When we do this it causes the soul to swell, pushing out any guests in the possessed person, whether they're fallen angel, ghost, or corrupted nephilim spirit. This also has the added benefit of purging dark magic from anyone it's used on, and it's not painful to me like a fairy's magic CPR. It also feels really good on anyone we use it on, regardless of if they are possessed or infected, it just feels awesome having your soul swell. Watch-*Places a hand on Mabel's forehead, and light glows beneath her skin and her shines through her pupils as she stands there, completely stunned.* D

ipper: Mabel?  
Mabel: *Glow goes away*WOOHOO! *Shakes head vigorously* That's like Smile Dip without the side effects!

Trixie/Mabel: *puts arms around each other* Sisters!  
Mabel: He's a super awsome friend!  
Dipper: *thumbs up* Thanks!

DidSomeoneSayDipperPines asked: All: Do you like Pokemon? If so, who's your favorite? (Mine's Serperior.)

Trixie: Oshawott.  
Mabel: Buneary!  
Dipper: Charizard.  
Sam:Call me old fashioned, but I always liked Dragonkight, even if I wasn't a regular fan.

Anon asked :Hey Trixie, ever thought about getting your tongue pierced? I bet you would look hot.

Trixie: *sticks her tongue out and tries to look at it* Humanth poke holeth in their tongueth too?! Ouch!  
Sam: *Sarcastically* Yeah, because nothing says "hot" like shoving shrapnel through one of the strongest muscles in your body.  
Trixie: *sticks tongue back in her mouth* Humans are weird.  
Sam: Says the girl from a race of all women beings who don't even have enough sense to study magic and the concepts of the universe for a living.  
Trixie: *glares at him*

Anon asked :Hey Trixie, do Dipper got a booty?

Trixie: 0/0 Dipper: uuuuuuuuuh...  
Sam: I think we can assume that is a YES.  
Mabel: *falls over and starts ROFLing*  
Trixie: *turns really red* Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup

Dipper: *starts pulling at his shirt collar* I-is it getting hot in here?  
Sam: No, buddy. That's just YOU.  
Trixie: OKAY that's enough questions!


End file.
